Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3
by Ryl The Rogue
Summary: The third book of the series. Rated M for language, some gore, and scenes in later chapters.
1. Years Later

**Author's Note: I had some trouble trying to come up with a good opening for this book. I had at least eight different openings, and thinking of which one to use was difficult. One took place about a week after Leaf gave birth, but it was junked when I thought "Babies only eat, sleep, and poop". So I came with this one. Sorry if you had to wait for a small while but I took a small break, playing Battlefield 3 and Mortal Kombat. Now, I present to you readers…Book 3.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 1: Years Later

"Allen…mom and dad will freak out about this" Monara said to me. I laid on my bed with Leaf, "Look Monara, I'll just tell mom and dad I just caught two more pokemon. They won't know the difference since they don't know anything about them". Monara stood by the door, "If they do find out about you and Leaf, don't say I didn't warn you" she said before leaving. I stared at two pokeballs that were lying on my desk, "Actually, parenting isn't so hard if they're pokemon. If they whine and cry, just put them in the ball".

I grabbed the one I wrote "T" on for Taylor since it's getting confusing having four identical pokeballs for my pokemon. I let out Taylor, who came out in a red light. The baby Snivy cooed and stared at me. "Hi there little guy" I said, patting him on the head. Taylor looked at me and said "Wake up". I was surprised to see him speak, but did his first words have to be "Wake up". He said again "Wake up, dad".

I woke up in a startle, finding myself in a large bed. I looked around seeing that I was in my master bedroom. The sun was blinding me, and someone was jumping on the bed. I looked over to see who it was, and a small Snivy was bouncing around back and forth on the bed, "WAKE UP DAD!". I looked at my watch, "It's 5:30, why are you even up, Taylor?". Taylor looked at me with his big brown eyes, "It's not my fault, Lily woke me up, then she said to wake you and mom up". It's been six years since Leaf gave birth to out two children, and a hell of a lot happened in those years, too much to even tell. I turned my head to see Leaf, "I guess it's time to wake up, dear".

Slowly, I slipped my feet out from the blankets, and put on some bunny slippers I got for my birthday last year. Leaf jumped onto one of my shoulders while Taylor jumped on the other. When I left the room, I could hear that the TV was on, Lily must be watching cartoons.

I sat on the couch that Lily was sitting on, she said to me "Hi dad. I was just watching some TV". Groaning, I said "I noticed". Taylor giggled, and jumped onto the table at the side, knocking over a picture, "Oops". I picked it up, and saw a picture that symbolized the place where one of the biggest moments in my life happened. It was the picture of Leaf and I in the park, near the pond.

Flashback

Leaf and I were sitting by the small pond at the park. The night sky sparkled while the moon lit up the area around us. I looked at the pond which had a reflection of the moon, which looked absolutely awesome. "Was it the best idea to leave the kids with Volt?" Leaf asked. I knew that Volt knew what she was doing, so I told Leaf that it was the best choice. Besides, Monara and Raynor are there as well.

"The park is just…wow" Leaf said. "Maybe we should take a picture" I said pulling out my camera. Leaf jumped up on my shoulder and smiled at the camera, "Say cheese". The bright flash of the camera almost blinded me, but it turned out to be a nice picture.

The silence surrounded us, we were alone, now was the perfect time to do it. "Leaf…" I said, getting her attention. "Yeah?". "Will you…", I shifted my body until I was kneeling to her, and dug in my pocket to get something I bought a few days ago. "Will you…marry me?". I saw tears swell in Leaf's eyes as she stared at the ring I presented to her, "Of course I will".

End Flashback

"Just be more careful, Taylor" I said as I put the picture back on the table. "Master Allen? Your mail has arrived", I turned around to see the butler holding a few letters and a package. My attention immediately went to the package saying that it was from Team Rocket. I opened the box, which had two red "R" badges with the note "For your kids". Taylor jumped on my shoulder, "Are those for us dad?" he asked. Lilly cut in "What's for us?". Taylor grabbed one of the badges, I said "You two are now members of Team Rocket". Lily asked "What's Team Rocket?". I didn't want to tell her the truth, so I said "It's an organization that is working to bring world peace". They both said "Wow" at the same time, "Are you a part of it too?" Lily asked. Leaf answered "Of course we are" as I grabbed our Team Rocket badges from my pocket. "Is aunt Volt in this too?" Taylor asked. Their questions were a little annoying, but this was all in parenthood.

I looked through the mail, one letter was the pay from our last assassination, and the other was from Raynor. The reward from out last assassination was $92,000. I opened the letter from Raynor and read it out.

"Allen, we're throwing a party for Rex for getting his eighth badge and beating the Elite 4 of the Sinnoh league chellenge". It wasn't really a letter, only a line of words leaving the rest of the paper with a picture of Rex with his pokemon standing on top of some pillar with a league badge. This reminded me when I beat the Kanto league challenge.

Flashback

"Allen! Allen! Allen! Allen!", the crowds were cheering my name as I stood on top of an alter with the Kanto league badge. "Give it up for Allen, the newest champion of Kanto" the announcer yelled. A teenager with orange hair came up to me, "You may have beat me, but I will win back the title of Champion". Telling from his appearance and voice, I knew it was Gary Oak. I smartly remarked "I'd like to see you try". I waved to the crowds with Leaf, Volt, and a Glaceon.

End Flashback

I was the Kanto champion for only a week before Rex beat me in a battle. I looked at the badge cases on the shelf on the other side of the room. The case for my Kanto badges was full and had the Elite 4 badge while the case for the Jhoto league challenge only had one badge.

"Mornin' everyone" a feminine voice said. I turned to see who it was, there were two pokemon standing by the stair, a Luxio and a Glaceon. "Morning Aunt Volt and Aunt Crystal" Taylor said. Crystal was a Glaceon I caught about five years ago on my trip to Edmonton. I found her on the streets as an Eevee, looking for something to eat. After I gave her some food from time to time, she trusted me enough to let me catch her. That was about the same time Volt evolved into a Luxio. Volt and Crystal came up to us and sat on the couch as well. The whole family was here.

"Dad, can we watch Uncle Raynor and Uncle Rex at the tournament?" Taylor asked me. I completely forgot that there was a local tournament going on at the stadium. Rex and Raynor decided to be a team at the tournament, mostly to teach Raynor professional battling since he learned advanced battling. "Yeah, I just have to get changed first".

Much Later

Leaf, my kids, my pokemon, and I were at the entrance of the stadium. The stands were almost full, and it took a while to find a few seats. Crystal and Volt sat on one seat, Lily and Taylor at on another, while Leaf sat on my shoulder. Some participants known as Sai and Andara were battling the tournament champions, Steven, former champion of Hoenn, and Cynthia, former champion of Sinnoh. It looked pretty much impossible for Sai and Andara win. It was a Combusken and an Ivysaur against a Gardevoir and a Staraptor.

The champion's strategy looked so perfect, the Gardevoir maintained a shield around it and the Staraptor while the Staraptor spun a tornado, lifting the opponents into the air. During the time the opponents were stuck in the tornado, they were vulnerable for a barrage of aerial and psychic attacks. Steven and Cynthia had a perfect combo to win.

The fight ended rather badly, the Combusken's legs looked broken in two areas, while the Ivysaur was looked like it died of a broken neck, and a small pool of blood surround the two. Taylor and Lily were cheering, this was their favorite kind of tournament. This was a special kind of tournament that the pokemon fight to the death, and it was a popular tournament around the world.

The Steven's Gardevoir walked over to the Combusken, which was near death. The Gardevoir made a shield around the Combusken, and slowly shrank it, crushing the pokemon inside until it was just a mess of blood and bone shards. "The winners are…Steven and Cynthia" the announcer yelled. "The next challengers are…Rex and Raynor". Raynor followed Rex onto the field, both with strong looking pokemon. Raynor evolved his Riolu to a Lucario and EV trained it, while Rex had a Hydreigon, also EV trained. "You lost once Cynthia, any you're about to lose again" Rex yelled. Taylor jumped up and down on his seat cheering, "YAY! UNCLE RAYNOR!".

Raynor's Lucario and Rex's Hydreigon stood on the field, ready to battle. Steven's Gardevoir put of a shield around it's team, and Cynthia's Staraptor started to fly in circles around Raynor's team, attempting to make a tornado. "Anubis! Use psychic" Raynor yelled, then the Lucario shot a wave of psychic energy at the circling pokemon, knocking it back, but the shield prevent damage.

Rex's Hydreigon kept hitting the Gardevoir with Night Daze, causing the shield to crack a little bit at a time. Rex's Lucario grabbed the Staraptor by the neck and used all of it force into one powerful punch, breaking off a majority of the beak. When it tried to fly away, it was only pulled back down to have its wings broken. It was actually pretty smart to take away the ability to fly.

The Hydreigon had broken through the shield, exposing the Gardevoir to any dark type moves. Hydreigon used Night Daze again, causing the pokemon to collapse. The Hydreigon bit into the Gardevoit chest, breaking the ribs and internal organs. Then bit into the head, tearing it off and threw it across the field. Raynor's Lucario had the Staraptor stuck on the ground. So with great force, the Lucario smashed both of it's paws into the Staraptor's body and lit the insides with aura fire. Then it pulled its paws out of the enemy, and watched it burn.

"The two champions are defeated, the new champions are Rex and Raynor" The announcer yelled. The crowds cheered as the two waved at them. Taylor and Lily were going wild "THAT WAS AWESOME!".

Nothing like seeing a fine sport with your family

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	2. Memories

**Author's Note: It was a little hard to make ideas for this chapter, since most of the better, more interesting parts will be coming in later chapters, like chapter five or six, or whenever I feel like using them.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 2: Memories

I was staring at the fire burning in the fireplace. The flames almost looked hypnotic, the sparks flew around. It's probably because it was three in the morning that a fire was so exciting. There was cricketing sounds coming from outside, adding to the peaceful atmosphere. Leaf and the kids, as well at Volt and Crystal were asleep. I was alone…alone in peace. Sitting here reminded me of the time when…

…when…it happened…

Flashback

"But there's nothing wrong with…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING WRONG! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THIS…THING!"

"But dad, love is…"

"LOVE IS SOMETHING YOU DO WITH A HUMAN!"

I was sitting in the living room of my old house…the house I was raised in, being yelled at by my parents. I felt defenceless, like a little kid…but Leaf was here to make me feel better. I would have never been able to get through this without her there…to comfort me. "She the one I love…". My dad turned to me "THIS IS A FUCKING DISGRACE! CLAIMING YOU LOVE SOME KIND OF ANIMAL!". A tear formed in my eye, I felt useless. "Dad…you don't understand…love is eternal…it can come in many forms…even in the most unexpected ways…".

I stood on my feet, and looked over to my mother. She was holding a picture of me and crying. My dad grabbed the picture from her and threw it against a wall, shattering it, "YOU'RE NO LONGER WORTHY OF THE KEGAN NAME! NO LONGER TO BE CALLED MY SON!". I walked over to the front door.

"If you don't agree my decisions…the way I want to live my life…fuck you"

Those were my last words before I left that house forever.

The darkness of the street, the night sky…bug pokemon cricketing, pushing the fact in further that I was no longer a part of my parents' lives. Just me, Leaf, Volt, and the kids. The only possessions I had were the items in my bag. My PokeDex, PokeTranslator, a few Pokeballs, my Master ball, and my money I had stored in the Team Rocket Bank. I sat on a bench about three blocks away from where I used to live after a small walk. Leaf sat down beside me, and I broke down in tears. I was alone…my family rejected me for who I am…for who I love. Leaf grabbed my hand, "Shhhh…it's going to be okay…". Her reassuring words did cheer me up a little bit. I picked her up and have her a hug, "…this is just…too much for me right now…" I said with a saddened tone. I pulled myself together, "Maybe we can get some help from Team Rocket".

At the Team Rocket Headquarters, that's where my family found a place to live. "Corporal Allen Kegan, 17, Yeah this looks legit" the manager said, looking at my record, "So, you're looking for a place to live?". I nodded slowly. I was then given a brochure, showing a lot of houses and mansions. One caught my eye, and was just out of town. "T-This one looks nice". It cost 2 million dollars, which was just about the amount I had in my bank account.

I guess this is the second step to having my own family, a place to move into.

End Flashback

I felt like crying, the memory of what happened was unbearable. I heard a small "Thud" come from the other room, which scared me a little bit since everyone was supposed to be upstairs. What if there's a monster? Nah, monsters are kids' stuff. I walked over to the other room, seeing that it was the kitchen and the fridge was open. "W-Who's there" I asked, grasping the small knife I kept in my belt. "It's just me, Allen" a muffled voice replied, it was Crystal. I looked down at the Glaceon, seeing that she had a sandwich in her mouth, "I was just getting a late night snack".

I walked back to the fireplace, and Crystal followed, sitting on the couch with me. I put my hand on her fur, which was cool to the touch. She quietly ate her sandwich while enjoying the heat of the fireplace. "This is actually pretty nice" Crytal said, listening to the surrounding sounds of the night. She leaned up to me and gave me a quick lick on the cheek, and jumped off of the couch and up the stairs. She said "See you in the morning" before entering her room.

It was pretty late at night, maybe it was about time I hit the hay as well. I walked up the stairs and to my room, where Leaf was sleeping. I slid into the bed, not waking Leaf, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I was alone in bed. I guess Leaf was awake already. There was a faint smell of bacon, I think Leaf was trying to cook. I dragged myself out of bed, and down the stairs. Taylor and Lily were watching TV, Volt, Crystal, and Leaf were attempting to make a breakfast. "H-Hi Allen, we were going to surprise you" Volt stuttered as she tried to flip over an egg with a spatula she failed to hold. Glaceon chilled a glass of orange juice, and Leaf prepared a strip of bacon. All of it was thrown onto a plate and served at the table. "Why are you making breakfast? Where's the kitchen crew?". Volt replied "Today was their day off, so we thought it'd be better if we polished our skills". When she said that, I wondered if they had any skill at all.

There were six plates on the table, each one with a single egg and a strip of bacon along with a glass of orange juice. Taylor, Lily, Volt, Crystal, Leaf, and I sat at the kitchen table. Taylor was chewing on the bacon, "This…tastes…GREAT! What's it called?" he said with his mouth full.

Raynor

"I…I think I've done it"

"But…does it work?"

I was in Chris's lab in New York, working on the third version of a mind control device. "I can't be sure if it will work without any live subjects, plus, it had to be surgically inserted along the spinal cord" I said, holding a wire-like machine. Chris said "I have the right one for the job", he went over to a intercom, "Bring in subject L-417". After a few minutes, a pokemon strapped down to a bed was brought in. It was Latias.

I was grabbed a scalpel, and flipped Latias onto its stomach. Chris stood beside me to observe the operation. I sliced open the flesh along the back, then into the muscle tissue until I hit bone. I exposed the whole spinal cord, and placed the device along it, connecting the wires into the nervous system which will send a signal into the brain.

I closed off the back and stitched it shut. The signal from the device was being broadcasted to my laptop, giving me complete control over Latias. Chris stood back to watch the process of science. The pokemon woke up, and looked at me. I saw anger in its eyes, she remembered who I was. She levitated into the air and charged up a hyper beam attack. I said "Stop" in a stern tone, then Latias withdrew her attack, and flew over to me for my next command. "I'm impressed, this machine of your works" Chris said, writing result on a clipboard. I was just happy that it followed my commands.

I handed my research notes to Chris, "This will greatly help Team Rocket in achieving our goal, you will be greatly rewarded for your work". I looked back at the Latias, her facial expression was blank, like she was just an empty shell. Just as I was about to see if there was anything I missed, a pokeball fell from my pocket. It was an empty one, and I thought that I could use it. I threw the pokeball at Latias, and she was engulfed in a bright white light. She didn't even fight to escape, she just let the pokeball take her.

Allen

"This is the one, right?" Leaf asked me. We were following a target of our latest contract, "Yeah, It's the right one". Crystal and Volt were following me since it's been a few weeks since they had a kill. The target was a young-ish male, about 21 years old. I walked ahead of him and into an alleyway, waiting for him to turn the corner.

I waited for a few seconds, until he came into view. Leaf grabbed him by the throat and pulled him into the dark. He looked at me, "W-Who are you? What do you want with me?". I grabbed my knife and slashed him across the face, making a bit of blood get onto my clothes. The man fell onto his back, "How much are you being paid for this, I'll double it if you'll let me go" he said in a panicked tone as he tried to crawl away, "I'll get you the money in a few days". I stomped on his back, "I don't have a few days, I only have now. Crystal, ice him".

While I held the target down, Crystal used Frost Breath to freeze the man's head solid. I smashed my foot into his head, causing it to break into chunks of ice shards. "I guess we're done here". I left the Alley, and onto the street. "We should take the kids to do this sometime, they have to learn the business" Leaf said to me. I guess she was right, the kids will have to learn to kill someone quickly and effectively. This also made me think, I still have to get them their first weapons.

On the walk home, I thought about what weapons would be right for Taylor and Lily. A knife? Poisons? They would probably go good with something simple.

When they get their first weapons, I'll teach them how to be assassins.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	3. One More Time

**Author's Note: A lot of effort went into making this chapter, so enjoy.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 3: One More Time

Raynor

I laid in bed, the darkness surrounding me. The quiet and the motionless night only teased me of what I was missing, sleep. I didn't feel tired, so I just enjoyed the comfort of the bed. "Are you awake too" Erika asked me, leaning her head against mine. "I...just can't sleep, I don't know why" I replied. I turned my head to Erika and gave her a kiss. She fluttered her eyes, "How about we have a little fun…to tire us out" Erika said in a seductive tone.

"RAYNOR WAKE UP!"

I woke up in Chris's lab, my lab coat was covered in drool, "What a weird dream". Chris towered over me, "You fell asleep on the job. Go home, get some rest". I pulled myself upright and grabbed some caffeine pills and swallowed them, "No…it's okay, I'll be fine" I said as the pills started to take effect. My Chikorita was nudging at my arm with one of her feet while Latias was poking my other arm. Chris nodded and walked away.

"Is everything okay?" Erika asked me, when Chris gave me a PokeTranslator, I've always found it interesting that I could talk to my pokemon. "Everything's okay, just a strange dream" I replied, and patted her on the head. I looked through some of the research notes I made about some way to greatly increase a pokemon's strength. They were still in the early stages, and some of the tests had positive effects. There was one that was a failure though. I tried the serum on a Meinfoo, but it turns out that the chemicals reacted in a harsh way and it cooked the pokemon inside out, burning all of the skin off and leaving a corpse that was just charred muscle tissue and bones. But sacrifices are necessary, if there is to be world peace, I must fulfill my part to create the perfect pokemon.

"A bit of F-324, some E-232, a touch of T-003, this one should work". I walked over to some of the test subjects Chris had brought in and strapped down. I injected the Serum into a Quilava, and waited for the chemical mixture do its work. The pokemon cried out in pain, fighting the restraints to get free. I watched to see if there was any sign that would tell me if it was working. The Quilava's veins were throbbing and I saw something odd. The muscles looked like they were increasing in size, and the restraints were breaking bit by bit. The serum was a success, but I needed to amplify its power…I needed to push the limits.

"I can't believe you're working for that horrible man, after what he's done to all of these poor souls…for almost killing me" Erika complained, but I told her that it was an honest way of living. The pay was good, and I was able to mess with a ton of awesome mechanical devices and complex chemicals to make my own creations. Anubis was sitting at my desk, trying to understand some of the formulas I've written down. He was rambling on, "I don't know this…this looks complicated…is this even worth doing?". Latias has been unusually quiet lately, but that's probably because she doesn't consciously know what she's doing, but it's probably better to keep her under the influence of the mind control device until I find a way to tame her.

"Raynor, how were the results of your strength mutagen?" Chris asked, holding a clipboard. I told him that the results were promising, but had a limited effect. "…interesting…" Chris said while writing on his clipboard.

Allen

Everyone was asleep, and I was still up. For some reason, I haven't been able to sleep lately and always found myself sitting in front of the fireplace every few nights. Something's been bothering me, but I couldn't find out what it was.

"Why are you still up?" I heard behind me. I turned around to see a Luxio step out from the dark, it was Volt. I replied "Well…I'm not sure why, but I can't sleep. Something got me bothered". She came up to me and jumped up on my lap, "What's wrong?". Volt was nudging her head against my chest. I moved my hand along her fur, and she purred a little bit. A question came into mind, "Why are YOU up, Volt?". She blushed, "No reason, I just wanted something to eat, maybe spent some time with you".

We both sat in the glow of the fire, Volt was slowly getting closer to me. "Do you remember out first time?" Volt asked me. Even though it was nearly six years ago, it was a curious part of my life. "I know you're with Leaf, but how about we do it one more time? Then we'll call it quits" Volt said in a sexy tone. I didn't know how to reply to this. Leaf was asleep, and this is only one time.

I put my hand on Volt's head and lowered myself to give her a soft kiss. She moaned in surprise, but then she slid her tongue into my mouth. I put my hands around Volt and pulled her closer, careful not to break the kiss. Volt was blushing furiously, like she wanted me desperately. I stroked along he body, along her mane and fur with my other hand holding her close.

Volt broke the kiss and asked "Why don't you…rub me a little?". I was a little hesitant to act, but I slowly slid my hand between her legs and felt her warm cunt. I moved my hand along it, and Volt moaned lightly, leaning her head against my shoulder. Every few second, I applied more pressure, and slid one finger into her. Volt gasped, then leaned her head against my shoulder with her eyes closed, enjoying every second.

I pulled my finger out, then inserted two into Volt. She started to breathe deeply and moan lightly, then kissed me gently. I could feel the muscles inside her tighten, and the moaned loudly from sheer pleasure. Volt's warm honey poured all over my hand, and she smiled at me.

Taylor

"What was that?", I heard a loud moan, like someone was hurt. "Lily…Lily, wake up". Lily faced with her tired eyes, "What? It's too early to play".

"I think Aunt Volt is hurt" I said, which made Lily slightly alarmed. "What do you think is wrong?". I jumped out from my bed and over to the door. I don't see why some of these doors are so big, but it's probably because dad is big. Lily was the only one able to open them since she was able to use her vines, I still need time to actually control them properly.

Lily opened the door and we both went over to Aunt Volt's room. Her bed was empty and the small light was on. I tried to see if there was any sign of her, but nothing. There was a small amount of sound coming from downstairs, and a scent that I couldn't quite describe. It was strong and foul, yet sweet. "Let's check it out" Lily said, leading the way to the small area where we could see what was happening. "What are Dad and Aunt Volt doing?" I asked, but Lily didn't seem to have a clue. It sounded like they were both hurt with all of the moaning, but they also looked like they were enjoying in, did they like pain?

What they were doing seemed to attract Lily's attention, and mine as well. What's the harm if I watch for a few minutes?

Allen

"I don't know about you, but that was pretty awesome" I said. Volt tried to lick her muzzle clean from my cum. I was breathing heavily from the blowjob I was given. "Are you ready for the finale?" Volt asked, smiling.

Volt jumped up onto me and positioned herself above my cock. I grabbed her by the hips and lowered her onto me. We both moaned in pleasure, and I pulled out slowly until the head was just in until I pushed inward into her again. Volt started to moan a lightly as I thrusted into her. She leaned her head over to kiss me, as I started to thrust into her faster, harder and deeper.

Volt moaned in my mouth, then pulled away. Her breathing became heavier and her moaning more rapid. I could feel my climax coming, so I started to thrust into Volt as fast as I could. She started to moan loudly, so I had to put my hand over her mouth to prevent from waking anyone. I was on the tipping point, and with one final slam, I came. Volt tightened her grip on me as I filled her, and I basked in the afterglow.

Volt went limp and started to breath heavily, "Damn…that was…great" she said while panting.

Taylor

Lily faced me in confusion, "What did they just do?". I really idea, but it looked fun. Dad and Aunt Volt looked happy, like it was some kind of game. "Let's clean up before anyone noticed we were together" I heard Dad say. There was something like white slime that was dripping from Aunt Volt's back end. So many questions needed to be answered. What did Dad do with Aunt Volt? Why did they enjoy it, even though it sounded painful? What was that white goo coming from Aunt Volt's patootie? Was it causing that smell? Is that was Dad does with mom every night? Was it right or was it wrong?

Lily grabbed my arm, "Let's get back to the room before they notice us" Lily said. I followed her and jumped back into my bed. Lily asked me "What do you think they were doing? Playing some kind of game?". I replied "I don't know, but it looked pretty fun since it tired them out and made them happy".

"We'll find out later, like in the morning or something"

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	4. Experimentation

**Author's Note: I had fun writing the first little bit of this chapter. Nothing like a little childhood curiosity. Sorry if it took a while but I've been quite busy lately, practising drawing styles and playing video games, plus I've been having a bit of writers block. I have a few plans to make a graphic novel of this FanFic, and a possible series of mini clips once I get better at animation.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 4: Experimentation

Taylor

The sun was shining on my face, blinding me. I was outside with Lily just sitting on the lawn. There was nothing to do since the next tournament at the stadium won't happen for another two weeks. "What do you want to do today?" Lily asked me. I thought for a moment, what can we do that's fun? "Wait…how about we do some research on what Dad and Aunt Volt were doing?" Lily spurted out. I really didn't want to learn anything, but there was nothing else to do, "Sure, why not?".

We both went inside and to our room. Dad got us a computer a few weeks ago since he saw that we were old enough, but we had to share it. The tough part was that Lily had to control the mouse while I typed since I know English better than her. The computer started up and I opened Google Chrome. "How would you describe what Dad and Aunt Volt did?" I asked Lily. "I don't know, but it made some kind of fapping sound" Lily replied.

I typed in "Fap" to the keyboard, and a really long list came up "Milf, beastiality, creampie, interacial, cumshot, fetish…I've never heard these kinds of words before". Lily immediately clicked on the word "creampie", saying "I love cream pie, especially banana".

Some kind of video came up, showing a man and a woman doing something, the same thing we saw last night. The volume was low, but the words came in clearly, "Fuck me…fuck me harder" the woman screamed. "What the heck is this?" Lily asked, looking at it in confusion. I looked around the screen, seeing advertisements saying "Make your dick longer, become a pussy magnet, have sex every night". I had no idea what most of these words meant, but I'm guessing that this action was called "sex". The woman looked like she was happy, like she was enjoying having the man's rod being forced into a hole between her legs.

"I've got a feeling that we shouldn't be watching this…" Lily said, I agreed and she closed the video. I had so many questions…why would they do that? Did everyone do this? Why was there so much of it on the internet? What's its importance in life?

"Should we…try it out?".

Raynor

"Are all of the containment procedures in effect?"

"I guess they are"

My plan was to release control of Latias, but Chris said I had to do it in a sealed room with two armed guards equipped with tazer guns with me in case the pokemon goes berserk. But what concerns me is that it's a psychic type, so the result could be rather catastrophic. I pulled out a tape recorder, "I'm now going to cease all control on Subject-895…". The central control was installed into my laptop, and I stopped the influence the device had on Latias, then pulled up a program to emit a beeping sound when there's any brain activity, "…waiting for response". The pokemon looked around confused and grasped its head.

The two guards with me got their tazer's ready as I walked closer to Latias. I asked it "Subject-895, do you know where you are?", my laptop was making a slow and steady beeping sound. The pokemon looked at me while sharpening her eyes, and she said "You look familiar, but…my eyes…won't focus…headache…" through telepathy. "Do you know where you are?" I asked, then signaled the guards to get their tazer guns ready. Latias tried to get a clearer sight of me, "I know you…from…somewhere…where something bad happened…" she said, trying to remember what happened in Chris's lab six years ago. I pulled my tape recorder and said "Device must affect the memory of the host, this could be temporary or permanent".

There were almost no major changes between before and after being under the influence of the mind control device. Only the temporary memory loss and some fatigue. "Your name is…Raynor?" Latias asked me, I said that I was, and the beeping on my laptop increased in pace. Latias tried to get a better look at me, "W-Where's my brother?". Thinking back to that moment, I remembered what happened to Latios. His skeleton was kept in the main lobby in a display case while his blood and organs were put into recycling, but a small sample of his blood was kept in cold storage.

"Subject-894 was a threat to the lives of multiple scientists here, he had to be put down" I explained to Latias. After I said that, I saw something in her eyes, then they began to glow blue, "You…killed him…" she said slowly. The beeping on my laptop said that Latias's brain activity and psionic power was elevating into critical levels. The two guards who were with me shot their tazers at Latias, but they stopped in mid-air and flow right back at them, shocking and killing them.

I slowly back away from Latias and to my laptop, "Now now, Subject-895, no need to be hasty". She looked at me with her eerie glowing blue eyes and flew closer to me. I tried to keep my distance, but trapped me in a corner. Latias pinned me to the wall and looked at me right in the face. She said "You're evil, you don't deserve to live". I slowly dug into my pocket to get my scalpel, and I gripped it. Latias kept staring at me, like she was staring into me. I felt pressure build in my head, and my vision started to darken. But before anything serious happened, I slashed Latias across the face with my blade and the pressure in my head stopped. He held her hand on the cut, and her eyes stopped glowing. During these vital moments of time to take Latias down, I ran over to the bodies of the guards and picked up a tazer gun, then shot at her. Latias cried out in pain and collapsed, and I said into the tape recorder "Subject-895 is hostile, but subdued.

At this point I grabbed my laptop and left the room, leaving Latias in containment. Back at my office, I started to write my report.

" Report written on Friday, July 27th, 01:52 AM by Dr. Raynor Kegan.  
Tests on Subject-895 occured July 26th, 10:04 PM

Log 6 12 21 20 20 5 18 19 8 25

Testing happened in room 422. Upon ceasing control of Subject-895, the Subject suffered from fatigue and temporary memory loss. My theory is that the memory loss can affect any time of the Subjects, but is unconfirmed since I haven't tested the theory more than one. The memory loss wears off within minutes. The two guards that accompanied me into room 422 were killed by Subject-895 when remembering that her sibling, Subject-894, was killed six years ago during my last operation on him under the supervision of Dr. Chris. Subject-895 has been re-captured and in containment and it to remain there until a safer way to interact with it has been established."

Allen

Today was just one of those days, when you feel like doing nothing, but you want to do something yet there's nothing to do. I walked out to the backyard and sat down by the fountain. Being rich and with a powerful organization can have its perks, but can also lead to boredom. Being here reminded me of when I got new that I could identify as good or bad.

Flashback

I was in the backyard, watching the gardener work with the flowers. The sun was shining and the bird pokemon were chirping. I just stared at the sky, until I heard a voice that was slightly deeper, yet recognizable, "Nice place you got, how can you afford it?". I turned to see who it was, and I saw my sister. "Hey Monara, why are you here?". She looked like she was straining to hold back a grin, then told me the news. My parents were killed by Team Galactic for no reason. I honestly had conflicting emotions about this; do I celebrate, or sympathize?

"So…what do you want me to do about it?" I asked, and Monara hung her head. "Are you really that stupid, I want you to throw a party for their deaths" she said. Monara was unusually happy about this subject, so I guess I won't stand out if I laughed a little too, "Raynor was the only one who took it harsh, but he'll get over it".

End Flashback

I walked back inside and sat on the couch, waiting for the day to end. Nothing was happening, nothing exciting or decent. I heard a small amount of banging coming from upstairs and a small scream. I went to see what it was. When I headed up the steps, I heard the words "Taylor…that fells…good…". Just as I hit the top step, I heard "Get off, someone's coming". I opened Taylor's and Lily's room, and they were playing a game of Monopoly that was poorly set up, like it was just thrown onto the floor. "What were you doing?" I asked. Taylor was in the corner, like he was hiding something, and Lily was sitting against the bed.

Just as I left and shut the door, I heard "I guess it's okay to come out now, Taylor". I paid no mind to it and went back downstairs to resume my day of doing nothing.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	5. Bugged

**Author's Note: Just so some of you readers know, the motto of the site is "Unleash you Imagination", so don't judge me for having a fucked up imagination. If you do not enjoy incest, skip Taylor's part and go directly to Raynor's second part.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 5: Bugged

Raynor

"So…I need more test subjects on your mind control device to see if it works on all pokemon", Chris was briefing me on my newest assignment "You'll test it on smaller pokemon, like a Charmander or Ratatta since the higher leveled scientists will work on the larger ones". I was given a file on the new assignment, "You'll need to test at least two pokemon, while the other scientists around the world test two pokemon each". This does make sense since there are thousands of Team Rocket scientists around the world, but which two do I experiment on? They had to be unique and different from the others. Plus Chris didn't say if I could test ones of the same species. Maybe Allen can help me.

Taylor

"It's been a while since we've been here, huh?" Mom asked. "It has been nearly six years since the last time we we're here" Dad said. "Hi" I heard behind me, but as soon as I turned to see who it was, the only thing I saw was a sudden flash of light. "Did you see that?" I asked, both Mom and Dad were too caught up staring at the pong, talking about what they called "The first time". This place was pretty boring, there were only a few benches, two tree, a pond, and not much else. "This sucks" Lily said in a drawn tone, "It was better being bored at home than being bored here". "Let's go play" I suggested, and Lily nodded. This park was pretty small, so we could only few a few things in this small place.

I ran over to a small bush and jumped inside, seeing if there was anything hidden in this small park. Lily jumped in after me and knocked me over, ending up right on top of me. "Oops" she said, moving around, trying to get off. But without any warning, my private part slipped into Lily's hole, and oddly…it felt good. Lily let out something like a small moan, and said quietly "Keep going". I pushed my private area into her a little too hard, and she fought to hold back tears. I pulled out of her and asked "Are you okay?". Lily nodded slowly and answered "I think you broke something in there", there was a small amount of red liquid coming out of Lily, "Put it back in there, it doesn't hurt as much anymore".

I put my private part into Lily's hole and I did know what to expect, but if felt good. I've never felt anything like this, "Can you move it in and out like Dad and Aunt Volt were doing?" Lily asked. Just as I thought it couldn't get better, it just did. Every movement I made while my private part was inside of Lily made this feeling I couldn't describe. Lily started to mean, tightly gripping onto a leaf from a nearby branch. After a few minutes of this activity, something in my lower body started to build up, something like pressure, except it felt good.

I continued on what Lily and I were doing, and the pressure in my lower area started to build up and I couldn't hold it back. Instead I let it go, and something odd happened. It felt awesome, and something was coming out. "Taylor, what did you do? What's that hot feeling inside me?" Lily asked. I pulled my private part out of her, and some white ooze came out of her. Lily immediately scooped some of it up, "What is this?". I grabbed a leaf and wiped it up, then threw them in the garbage. Lily and I stood up, and made sure none of that stuff was on us, but it left something like a sweet-sour smell.

Both of us walked back over to Mom and Dad, sitting beside them.

Raynor

I drove around the small town that was where we used to live, now here did Allen and his pokemon spent most of their time together? I checked most of the usual areas, until I came across the park, that's where Leaf and Allen used to spent time together. I left my car and ran up to them, "Allen?". Allen turned to me and answered, "Yeah?". There were two small pokemon sitting on the side, and I was guessing that they would make the best test subjects for the mind control device, "Can I watch the kids for you? You look busy with your wife". Taylor jumped to his feet, "Yeah dad, can we go with Uncle Raynor?" he asked excitedly. Allen thought off for a moment, and threw me Taylor's and Lily's pokeballs, "Be careful with them".

Taylor and Lily ran to the car and jumped in the back before I even got close. I sat up front and started the engine, then drove back to the lab, "Uncle Raynor, where are we going?" Lily asked me. I both handed them knock-out pills and told them it was candy, they both ate the "candy" and passed out. It was an easy way to make kids shut up, and they won't have any memory or resistance for what was going to happen to them.

When I got back to the Team Rocket Lab, I threw Taylor and Lily onto my shoulder, and carried them to my area of the lab. In there were two operating tables, my tools, extra pairs of mind control devices, small, medium and large. I placed the two Snivys on their stomach, making their back easier to work with. My supervisor, Chris wanted to watch the operation, so he was standing off at the side.

I pulled out my scalpel and the tongs, and started to cut into Taylor's back. Using the tongs, I peeled away the skin and tissue, exposing the spinal cord. I grabbed my mind control device and place it along Taylor's back, connecting it to the nervous system. When it was in place, I stitched Taylor's cut shut and dressed it as much as possible to look like nothing happened, and it did blend in pretty well. After Taylor was finished, I moved onto Lily. But Lily was a little bit difficult to work with since the bone structure was slightly different, so I had to place the device in a very specific manner. When both of them were finished, I synchronized the mind control devices signals to my laptop, showing me everything about them. Their vital signs, what they are doing, what they see, where they are, and I can control their action whenever I feel like it.

I grabbed the two Snivys and put them back in my car, and I drove them home. When I arrived at Allen house, I gave them to the butler and he carried them to the living room. I was always jealous of Allen's home, he had a mansion while I was stuck with a measly penthouse, but that didn't matter at the moment. I got back into my car and drove to the park, telling Allen that his kids were home and resting after a few hours of fun.

Allen

Leaf and I went back to the mansion, and found Taylor and Lily laying on the couch starting to wake up. I asked Lily where they went with Raynor, and she answered "I don't really, Uncle Raynor brought us somewhere filled with blinking lights and large machinery, I think it was a park or something. He also did something, I'm not sure what" while rubbing her back. Taylor pulled himself up, and looked around, "Where are we, weren't we in Uncle Raynor's car?". According to what they were telling us, they went so some amusement park with Raynor, and my guess is that they must have had some kind of back injury on one of the rides since they were saying their backs hurt. Nothing serious, the pain will go away in a few hours.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is short, but Microsoft Word hasn't been working properly with the save function and I'm too lazy to re-write the whole thing and I have a little bit of a personal deadline to meet, and I feel guilty for some reason whenever I take longer than a week to update. Please leave a review.**


	6. Raynor's Devious Plan

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 6: Raynor's Devious Plan

Raynor

Report 18-1-9-14-2-15-23_4-1-19-8  
Dr. Raynor Kegan  
August 7th 1:32 PM

It's been three days since I've implanted the mind control devices into Subjects 1340 and 1341, also known as Taylor and Lily Kegan. There was a slight malfunction in the control program, but was easily fixed since it was a small bug. The parents Allen and Leaf Kegan are unaware of the operation that happened on their children, and my guess is that the children too are unaware. What drove me to choose those two, I will never know, but something just told me to. The device is currently untested in the subjects, but the testing will commence at about 7:00 PM. Until then, I will continue my research and study of Subject 895 and the blood sample of 894.

End Report

I was in the containment chamber of Latias, but this time I was prepared. There were two armed guards and a giant machine Chris made with the tech team, its purpose was to absorb any psychic power from any pokemon. Latias was strapped down to a table, making it a lot easier to cut her open. The pokemon whimpered at I held the scalpel over her chest, ready to cut her open.

Latias cried out in pain, in my rush to get things going, I forgot to administer a painkiller or sedative. But I already cut into her, and it would be too much work to get a needle and inject the painkiller into her, so I just carried on.

Her screams, her shrilling, her yelling for mercy, it both annoyed me and made me feel sorry for this creature, but I was taught by Chris how to ignore those feeling on the job. No matter how hard I try, some of those feeling manage to seep through. The feeling that made me look like a monster. I sliced open Latias from the neck to the stomach and pulled the rib cage open, exposing the major organs. Blood spilled onto the table and Latias's cries started to weaken. Every second made me feel that much worse about what I was doing, but that also made me feel better. It was quite fun to cut helpless creatures open, watching them squirm and not knowing the fact that they were on the verge of death.

I stitched up Latias and streamed some extra blood into her, she interested me and I had intentions to do some work on her in some time later. Until then, I had to do something about Allen, he's been resisting for too long, it's time to show him what he's been missing.

Allen

Today was a day much like any other, the sun was shining, Leaf, Volt, and Crystal were training, and I was watching them. Taylor and Lily were upstairs doing….something…I'm just too lazy to find out what they were doing, but they would spend most of their day in their room. I stared at the sky, the night was starting to pull itself over the day, with stars and the moon starting to show. Moments after the sun disappeared over the horizon, the lights for my yard turned on, lighting up the area around me and on the small battle area where Leaf, Volt, and Crystal were training.

I watched them battle blindly, like I was watching them, but not. Until something sharp hit my arm. The immediate rush of pain caused me to yell out as an ice shard went through my arm. I looked at the battle, and saw that there were more ice shards flying towards me. I ducked behind the bench I was sitting on, and the frozen spikes cut into the wood, leaving the points mere millimeters from my face. Leaf ran over to me, asking if I was okay. I nodded and pulled out the ice shard that was stabbed into my arm. I ran into the manor and pulled out the medical bandages, then wrapped by arm tightly to stop the bleeding.

Crystal said to me "I'm so sorry" while applying a stream of cold air to my wound to numb the pain. The feeling of something tearing my arm into pieces reduced to nothing more than a small amount of stinging. "I'm okay, just a small injury" I said, trying to look manly. I tried not to use my arm for anything strenuous for the rest of the day, but it would probably be safer for me not to use it for the rest of the week.

Taylor came downstairs with Lily, "What was that?" Lily asked, then saw the blood. She ran up to me ahead of Taylor, "What happened Dad?". It wasn't anything serious I kept telling myself, but basically I felt like crying. I sat down on the couch, resting my arm on the armrest, slowly putting the weight onto it so the agonizing horror. I was stabbed and my ribs were broken, but this hurt so much more for some reason.

Monara

It was the same shit over and over on repeat, "Monara kill this guy, Monara kill this person", I loved it. I found nothing more fun than feeling a sharp blade stab into someone's flesh, the way they begged for me to spare their lives before I stabbed my knife into their forehead. The pay was good, and it was my main source of entertainment. My Lopunny, Moonfire, would help occasionally help me with these jobs by hiding, waiting to take down a target if they try to run.

According to my records, I killed about 2100 targets since my first contract. With the money I made with the job, I tried to avoid living in large, flashy places like Raynor or Allen, but it's almost like they struck gold, how did they make the money to afford those places? I lived in a small upper-middle class house, so I can look like a normal person. There was one room in my house where I would take some of my targets, digging into them with some operating tools Raynor got me for my last birthday, I forgot to thank him for those since they were useful. The room had the skulls from some of my victims on the walls, and a few ribs. But the blood on the floor would usually serve as a sign for the victims that they were going to die.

Other than the torture chamber, it was a normal house. Rex also found out I was into this business a few years ago, and he got into it as well. Rex knew how to kill quickly by breaking and crushing the right bones, so he also came along to these jobs. This place was the perfect disguise, a normal married couple living the good life, nothing usual about that.

Even though there were a few investigations on my home on some murders, they never did have any evidence on Rex and I. So the thing was, every murder of we made was the perfect crime, not a trace could be traced back to us. Nothing could stop us from killing anyone we wanted.

Allen

I was sitting out in the park alone. My pokemon were looking after the kids. I needed some time to get away from it all, some time to myself. The bird-pokemon were chirping and the Kricketune were buzzing on this fine evening. I was able to the pain in my arm with some help from the Team Rocket doctor.

Out of nowhere, two large muscular men grabbed me and picked me up. I fought to get out of their grip, but this failed, but I couldn't stop trying. I punched them, I kicked them, I did a few groin shots, but my attempts to stop them were useless. I was shoved into a car and locked in, then driven off. I was being held in place by the large men, and I couldn't do anything about it. But oddly enough, we were driving at the Team Rocket building, what was there? "What the hell is this? Why are you doing this?" I yelled out. And one of the guards said in a deep, booming voice "Our boss wants to meet you".

The car stopped in the garage and I was carried over to the elevator, and the elevator moved to the B14th, the experimental sciences. There were large machines surrounding the area. I was carried to into a large, dark room, where there as a light shining in my face. I was strapped down into a chair, my arms, legs, neck, and waist were tied down tightly. The two large men left the room, and a figure stood in the dark. He was about my height, and he put a laptop in front of my face. Then he exposed himself, "Hello Allen".

"Raynor? Why are you doing this?" I asked, but he laughed. He smirked "I'm going to show you what you've been missing all these years, I'm going to enlighten you, I'm going to show you the power of…", then Raynor opened a video, "…friendship".

The words played "Big Adventures, tons of fun, a beautiful heart, faithful and strong". These words were piercing my brain, I forced myself into pushing my muscles past their limit to break the restraints. I tried to tip the chair over so I wouldn't have to witness this abomination of TV programming, but the chair was bolted to the floor. The only thing I could do was close my eyes and hum to block out the toxic singing, but the sound was really loud and my eyes were held open by one of Raynor's devices, allowing my only a split second to blink every few moments.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" I yelled as loud as I could, trying to face Raynor, but my head was held in place by a special headrest. He only laughed, "Trust me, you'll love this. Soon…you will join the herd". I had no idea what he was talking about this "Herd" thing, but I knew it wasn't good. My body was immobilized, the most annoying of shows was playing in front of my face and I couldn't do anything about it. The episodes started, and Raynor said "Get comfy, you'll be watching the first two seasons".

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	7. First Strike

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 7: First Strike

Raynor

Report: 20-23-9-12-9-7-8-20_19-16-1-18-11-12-5  
Dr. Raynor Kegan  
August 10th 4:03 AM

Allen seems to be resistant to my treatment, as if he hates this show. After the first season and half way into the second, he hasn't made any sign of cracking. Through episode after episode, he's resilient, my guess it that he'll accept the show into his life once he's done season two.

End Report

Allen

Every second I was in that chair, the restraints holding me back were wearing down. It took all of my concentration to remain my sane self. Raynor came up to me, "You will join the herd sooner or later". Even though he was my brother, this act was unforgivable. "GOD DAMMIT RAYNOR! YOU MAY LOVE THIS SHOW, BUT KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!" I yelled as loud as I could. He only laughed, "You're going to be one of us, like everyone should be". I screamed, trying to get loose, then Raynor said "Enjoy and relax, the Canterlot Wedding is starting". I knew this was about to be my end, so I used all of my force to get free.

When Raynor looked away, I broke the arm restraints and used all of my strength to break the other ones, "I…will not watch…this…shit…" I said while getting up and hitting Raynor as hard as I could, "Fuck you…and fuck this show". Raynor fell on the ground and was out like a light. Then I looked at the laptop that was playing My Little Pony. I smashed the screen and picked up the computer, then threw it down and stomped it. When the laptop was just a mess of casing and hardware, I walked out of the room and through Chris's lab.

Just as I made it to the elevator, I was stopped by a voice, "Excuse me?". I paid no attention to it and got into the elevator, "Sir? Are you the brother of Raynor?". I got a glimpse of who it was, the one speaking was a large blonde male. I knew who this was, but I never actually saw him in person, Chris. I said "I don't have time for this" while pressing the button that led to the main floor. When it stopped and the doors opened, I went over to the garage area and got into a Team Rocket taxi, then I got a ride home.

When I got home, I walked over into the front door and pushed it open. I felt weak and faint, my legs were like jelly. My vision went black and I hit the floor with a loud thud.

Taylor

"Lily…Lily, wake up, did you hear that?" I asked. Lily looked at me with tired eyes, "What is it?". I said that I heard that there was a thudding sound downstairs. I pulled Lily from her bed and left our room to see what it was. The sight shocked me a little bit as I saw Dad on the floor, not moving, "I think we should tell mom about this". Lily ran to Mom's room and woke her up. Within a few minutes, Mom, Aunt Volt, and Aunt Crystal along with us were standing around Dad's limp body. "I wonder where he's been all night" Aunt Crystal said, looking around for any clues.

"Okay, ready?" Aunt Volt asked, then all of us were getting into position, "Let's get him to his bed". We all lifted Dad off of the ground, but the stairs were a pain. He was pretty heavy, and Leaf, Lily, and I had to pull him up with our vines while Aunt Volt and Aunt Crystal pushed up. When he was finally up, we had to carry him to Mom's bed and put him on the bed, which was even more difficult.

Hours Later

We were all sitting around the table, thinking of what happened to Dad last night. I bit into a piece of toast that I asked for breakfast, and I heard someone yawn. Dad sat at the table, and asked the kitchen crew for a cup of orange juice. Mom asked "What happened last night?". Dad turned to her and replied "I was abducted by Raynor and there was an assassination attempt on my sanity". I think Mom believed what he was saying, but what made me think was the part about Uncle Raynor. I remember he brought Lily and I somewhere, but where? What happened when we were with him? Ever since that day we went with him, I've been having some pains along my back and my head aches every now and then.

Raynor, 2 hours later

"Shit…", I pulled myself off of the hard floor and looked at the clock, I was out for about 5 hours. "If Allen won't be a Brony, fine. But no one hits me and gets away with it" I said. I then looked over and saw one of my laptops were destroyed, "Son of a bitch". I pulled out my other laptop, "Good thing he didn't get to this one". I opened it and pulled up the control programs of Taylor and Lily. "Maybe I can ruin the lives of Allen's kids".

Allen

I sat in the park with my pokemon, Taylor and Lily were playing tag with Crystal while Volt was swimming in the pond, and Leaf was sitting beside me. "My head hurts a little bit" Lily said, the Taylor nodded and said "Yeah, mine too". Lily stumbled around, the collapsed on the grass, then Taylor as well. And then they stood up with bland expression on their face. I walked over to the two and they looked up at me, not blinking or moving a muscle. "Are you alright?" I asked.

Taylor dashed at me and tripped me with his vines, then Lily stood beside me. My pokemon came over to me, and Leaf grabbed Taylor, "What are you doing?". Taylor pushed Leaf off, "Back off, cunt" he said in a deeper voice, almost like it wasn't his own. Volt pounced on Taylor and held him down, "Don't call her that". Taylor wrapped his vines around Volt's neck and flipped her off. Lily walked over Volt and grabbed one of her legs while she was down. Lilt said "You're a threat", then twisted and snapped Volt's leg into an unrecognizable angle. Volt screamed at the top of her lungs.

I pulled myself to my feet, and Crystal thought it was time to take action. Crystal jumped into the air and shot an ice beam toward the two. Taylor's body was frozen to the ground, but Lily got out of the way. Lily used her vines to grab Crystal and picked her up, then smashed her into the ground multiple times, and threw her into a lamp post.

Leaf jumped beside me, "Why are they doing this?" she asked. I had no idea, but this wasn't them. Taylor leaped at me and climbed onto my back. He wrapped his vines around my throat and started to cut off my air ways. I struggled to breath as I tried to grab Taylor. My vision was starting to get blurry and I couldn't focus, but I had an idea. I jumped back onto the sidewalk, crushing Taylor between me and the concrete. When I heard a snapping sound, I flipped over to see if he was okay. Taylor had nothing more than a broken arm and possible minor skull damage.

I turned around to see how Leaf was doing with Lily, and it was going pretty well. Leaf cut off Lily's air ways, lowering oxygen to the brain and causing her to black out. I pulled out Lily's and Taylor's pokeballs and returned them, then oul a lock around each of them. Volt limped over to me, whimpering and being careful not to put too much weight into her broken leg. Crystal looked almost crippled, only able to squirm. I got both of them into their pokeballs, leaving Leaf and I in good condition.

I ran over to Team Rocket's outpost which wasn't far and I got them over to the medical area. After I waited for a few minutes to get a diagnosis on my pokemon, I was told the damage on my team. Taylor has a few fractures on his left arm, Lily needs some time to recuperate from the lack of oxygen, Volt's front right leg and paw were broken was twisted, and Crystal had a worst of it. She had a severed spinal column. "It can be fixed, but it's costly" the doctor explained.

Raynor

"That couldn't have gone any better". I was surprised my devices worked to the tick. Every detail I put in, Taylor and Lily obeyed. But seeing how bad they were hurt, my guess is that they would need about four weeks before I can take control again. I wrote down the results of the test, "Test 14-001, the trial has proved promising, showing desirable results. Attention to detail is more than I expected, almost as if I control everything about them. Further testing will not take place for at least another fifteen days".

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	8. A Step Closer

**Author's Note: Sorry if this took a while, I've been having a major case of writer's block. It's not that I'm running out of ideas, but what to write until I plan to use those ideas.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 8: A Step Closer

Today was a…sad day. Taylor and Volt needed casts for their broken bones, and Crystal needed to stay in the Team Rocket hospital for a few days for her spinal operation. When I asked Taylor why he attacked us, but he said that his back started to sting and he had a massive headache, no memory of what happened. What could have caused this? Maybe Raynor can help me find out who is doing this and why.

Raynor

I sat here in my desk in Chris's lab doing the usual thing I've been working on for three years, a mind control device that can withstand Groudon's body temperature. It's difficult trying to find a metal that can remain intact while exposed to the highly volatile blood, and it has to be large enough to go along the entire spinal cord.

"Raynor, you're needed in the hospital area" I was told over the intercom. I got up from my desk and walked over to the elevator and pressed the button "H". The elevator moved up, then sideways to the hospital. I exited and there was a nurse who gave me a clipboard. The clipboard showed a picture of a Glaceon along with a medical report and the owner, but that's what surprised me, her owner was Allen. The pokemon was Crystal Kegan, female Glaceon, severed spinal column paralyzed from the neck down. This would be a simple operation, but I thought this was opportunity that I probably won't be able to get again. "I'll take care of this" I said before going back to Chris's lab to get my special tools.

After my trip back from the lab, I was standing in a room with a small team of surgeons. "Careful, not too much pressure on the nerve" one said to me while I was slowly moving the two ends of the spine together. A surgeon fused the two ends together, "Okay, I'll handle the rest" I said. When the surgeons left the room, I pulled out some of my devices and attached it along Crystal's spine, and started to stitch up Crystal's back.

When I was finished with the operation, I left the room and let the nurses take Crystal back to her room. She'll be discharged from the hospital soon enough. I'll use Crystal to get me Volt, and I'll use Volt to get Leaf, then finally…Allen.

Monara

"Is this the right one?" Rex asked me. I just nodded as we were sitting on the beams above our target, "Freddy Wrynn, 13, blonde, he fits the description". Rex jumped down and landed on the young boy and stuck a piece of duct tape on his mouth. I jumped down and tied Freddy's arms together, then threw him against the wall and tied his feet together. Freddy squirmed helplessly, trying to get free, but there was no hope for him. I took out my knife and started to cut at his face, piercing the blade through Freddy's cheek. He let out muffled screams and started to cry. Rex stabbed a knife into each of Freddy's legs, twisting them violently.

When there was a large hole in Freddy's cheek, I started to scrape away at the gums and pried the teeth out. When he was actually getting loose, Rex punched him harshly in the chest, causing a few cracking sounds to occur, possibly meaning the ribs were breaking. Rex then dug his knife into Freddy's eye, cutting of optic nerve and pulling the eye out. Freddy started to thrash about, screaming. Rex made him shut up by hitting Freddy's mouth with his elbow.

I started to dig the teeth out that were knocked out by Rex, and pried out a few more, until there were no teeth left on that one side of his mouth. I then started to cut a hole in his other cheek. Rex got his knives and cut away at Freddy's ear, cutting it off and forcing it in Freddy's mouth through the open hole in his cheek. When I got the rest of the teeth out, I started to cut off his fingers and toes. Rex left the room and went to our vehicle, taking a container of gasoline and placing it beside him.

I pulled out a small box of matches, and lit one. Freddy was desperately trying to get free. I kneeled down and lit Freddy's hair, and Rex started to pour gas on his body from the feet first. After his whole body was on fire, Rex started to spread gas all across the room. He threw the container on the burning corpse of Freddy, causing an explosion. We left the building, and got in out vehicle, and drove off.

"Another job well done"

Allen

Taylor and Lily were watching cartoon, Volt wasn't able to move much with her leg, so he just watched cartoons with the kids. Leaf was sitting on my shoulder while we too were watching TV. "Master Allen, Crystal is ready to be picked up from the hospital, shall I pick her up?" the butler asked. I replied "No, I'll pick her up. Volt, Leaf, look after the kids". I walked out to the garage and got into my car, then drove over to the Team Rocket Headquarters.

When I arrived, I walked over to the hospital area. "Hi, I'm here to pick up my Glaceon" I said. The person at the desk said "Hold on…Allen, right? Uh…right…here", then waved her hand over to the workers. They passed a pokeball to me, "You should keep her in the pokeball until there's a place she can rest". I nodded, and then walked out.

When I got home, I released Crystal onto the couch. She looked around, "Oh, Hi Allen" she said cheerfully. I asked how she felt, and she told me that her lower body felt tingly and her back hurt a little bit.

Raynor

"Crystal, Taylor, and Lily are bugged, I'll strike soon" I told myself, looking through Crystal's monitor, seeing what she was seeing, hearing what she was being told. Nothing can match the power of science, nothing at all. I looked at Taylor's and Lily's monitors, even though Taylor is injured, I can make him ignore the pain, I'll fix him when I get the chance. I'll turn anyone who Allen is the closest to against him.

"Raynor, where are the results of test 3-53" Chris asked me as he walking into my office. I turned to him, "You'll get the results soon enough, my work will bring Team Rocket closer to world domination". Chris nodded to me and left. "What better test subject than Allen's family? They trust me and they have no idea what's happening". Tomorrow is when I'll strike.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	9. Progress of Science

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 9: Progress of Science

Raynor

The time was upon us, the time to strike. I sat my desk and opened my laptop. "Is test 1-03 ready?" Chris asked me, walking to into my office. "I'm expecting this experiment to work" I replied "Yeah". I pulled up the command program, the opened the tabs to Crystal, Taylor, and Lily. "Just sit back and watch what happens".

Allen

I hated it all, nothing felt right in my body, like it was warning me about something. "Allen, is everything alright?" Leaf asked me. I shook my head, "Something wrong, but I don't know what" I replied. Leaf jumped up to me and gave me a soft kiss, "Don't worry, it'll all be fine". I laid back on the couch I was sitting on, trying to get my mind off of the subject. Leaf jumped up on my chest, "It's okay, just relax" she said, resting her head against mine.

Lily came up to us, "Dad?" she said. I turned to her, "My back hurts and I have a headache" she said. Leaf jumped down to her, "Do you want a Tylenol?". Just when Leaf got close to Lily, she was grabbed by the throat, "I'm fine, Leaf". Lily threw Leaf into the table, breaking through it and knocking her out. Volt tried to help, but her leg stopped her. Taylor wrapped his vines around Volt and threw her at the ceiling. Volt yelped at she hit the ceiling and back onto the floor. When I was about to grab Taylor, I felt a sharp pain in my leg which caused me to fall down. I looked to see what happened, and I saw an ice spike in my leg.

I reached to get the knife from my belt, but my arm was frozen to the floor. Crystal jumped up on my and placed her paw on my head. An unbearable cold ran into my head, everything began to hurt. Volt was able to get her off before she could do any damage, but Lily grabbed Volt and threw her into the wall. Taylor came up to me, "Well Allen, you're helpless…hopeless...you can't do anything about it". I knew that voice wasn't my son's but it was vaguely familiar. Seconds after, everything went black.

I woke up in a dark place, a place where there was dried blood on the floor. The small was awful, like something died. I was on a table, restrained and unable to move. I looked around to get a better sight of where I was, but it was too dark. "Allen?" I heard from beside me. "Leaf, are you okay?" I asked, barely seeing Leaf beside me on another table. "Where are we?" I heard from the other side. I saw Volt who was also on another table. "What's going to happen to us?" Volt asked, moving around to see if there was a way to get out.

The room lit up, exposing that the room was almost all covered in blood, some of the other operating tables still having horribly mutilated corpses of pokemon and humans. A large door opened up at the far end of the room, and two Snivy's and a Glaceon walked in. "Taylor, Crystal, Lily, Get us out of here" I said quickly. "They won't listen to you Allen, they're with me now" I heard, Raynor walked into the room. "R-Raynor? Why are you doing this?" Leaf asked. "Because Leaf, science demands sacrifice. If there is no sacrifice, nothing is gained" Raynor replied, walked over to a desk that had his laptop.

"You bastard…why us?" I asked. Raynor only laughed, "You're weak, if I did my tests on you, I won't have to face any consequences". No consequences? Does he even know who he's fucking with? He sat at his computer, just watching the screen, "You know what's wrong with our family? You are. You married a pokemon, A FUCKING POKEMON! You tainted the blood of our family and created half breed abominations"

"Yeah, I love a pokemon…so what?" I spat, "If anything, you're the one who's fucked up". Raynor stood up, "Me? I'm the who's mentally affected? No, I'm pure. You're the who needs work". He walked over beside me, "Working with a brain is difficult, seeing how complex it is, maybe it's easier if I hold you in containment or simply kill you". I tried to break the restraints, but they were too strong.

Raynor waved his hand, and Taylor stood next to Raynor, waiting for his next order. He kneeled down to Taylor and whispered something to him. Taylor jumped up onto the table Leaf was on, and Raynor nodded. Nothing felt right in my body, I was uneasy.

Taylor positioned himself on Leaf, I turned away not wanting to witness what was about to happen. "Taylor, get off me" Leaf was in frustration, followed by a small moan. I kept my sight off of what was happening, but the sound of it started to tear into me. "Get off this instant" Leaf demanded. I turned to see what was going on, but I soon regretted it. Leaf began to yell at her son, but Taylor only gave her a backhand across the face and kissed her deeply, "…you son of a bitch…". Raynor began to laugh, "Now…cum in her". Taylor began to thrust into Leaf as fast as he could, before slamming into her once more. Leaf leaned her head back as she was being filled by her son. Raynor said, "Would that make the infant you child or grandchild, Allen? I don't know, it's your problem now".

Taylor jumped off of the table and stood next to Raynor, "We're done here" Raynor said, walking out of the room, Taylor, Lily, and Crystal followed him out. I turned to Leaf to ask if she was okay, but she was only crying to herself, too ashamed to answer.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	10. Escape

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a while, school has started again and I wanted to stay focused for the first few days.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 10: Escape

"Volt? Are you sure this will work?" I asked. Volt just nodded. I didn't want to think about it, but it was the best chance we had at escape. Leaf was struggling, seeing if he should break the restraints. "Leaf, do you think you can reach the control switch with your vines?" I asked. Leaf replied "No, they're out of my reach". I turned to Volt, "Volt, do you think you can burn the straps off with an electric attack?". Volt nodded and charged up an electric burst and shot around her. The straps holding Volt absorbed the electric shock, but they made a strange buzzing sound, "I think I weakened the straps a little bit, maybe I can break out".

The door opened and Raynor came in, "How are we today?" he asked. How were we? Did he really want my answer? "What did you do with our children?" Leaf asked in a harsh tone, but Raynor and chuckled. Raynor leaned over Leaf and replied "Don't worry about them…they're being taken care of". He pulled out a small syringe from his pocket and a strange looking machine, "You're going to join them, Leaf".

Raynor injected the contents of the syringe into Leaf, causing her to pass out, and flipped her over onto her stomach. "Fuck Raynor…you're going to die for what you've done" I yelled, but Raynor laughed. He replied "Allen, I haven't regretted anything yet, why would I now?", then stabbed a scalpel into Leaf's back and cut her open along the spine. "What the fuck are you doing to my wife?". Raynor turned to me, "I'm going to make them like your other pokemon" he replied, placing the machine along Leaf's spine. "…just need to sync the signal with my laptop…" he said to himself, "…soon…". Raynor stitched up Leaf's back and put her on the floor, "How are you feeling Leaf?". Leaf looked at Raynor with a blank expression, "Small amount of tissue damage along the spinal column, Master Raynor" she said in a bland, empty tone. Raynor snickered, "Now Allen…you're next".

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Volt yelled, forcing herself to break out of the restraints and jumping at Raynor and knocking him over. "You're not touching him" she said, Volt bit into Raynor's neck, causing him to bleed harshly. Raynor dug a knife out of his pocket and stabbed the whole blade into Volt's side, "Fucking cunt". He twisted the knife and threw Volt off, then held his neck to slow the bleeding.

Raynor got back onto his feet and walked over to Volt while holding his neck, she was lying on the floor with a knife in her, bleeding heavily. He kicked her right in the head, causing her to fly back into the control console. "Son of a bitch…" Raynor said to himself, "C'mon Leaf, let's get out of here before I lose too much blood". Leaf just nodded and walked out of the room, followed by Raynor.

"Volt, are you hurt badly?" I asked, but Volt didn't answer. She moved a little bit, straightening herself until she was spread out and tried to get up on her feet. "Volt, can you get me out of here?". Volt looked up at the small machine towering before her and she jumped up to it. She inspected the labels, "Why is English too hard to read?" she asked.

The straps holding me down became loose and I slipped my hands and feet out. I ran over to Volt and picked her up, "Let's get out of here before Raynor comes back". Volt nodded, "I feel light-headed" he said, going limp in my arms. I left the room and into a complex looking laboratory. "Can someone here help me?" I asked loudly, which caught the attention of everyone working in the lab. A brunette haired woman came up to me, "This Luxio is severely injured, let's see what can be done. Follow me".

I followed the woman and she told me to place Volt on some table. "Broken leg and paw, bruising, cuts, and possible infections" the scientist said, looking at Volt while she was squirming on the table, "I'll need the permission of Raynor or Chris before I can do anything". "$2,000 if you help her now" I said, starting to get desperate about Volt's health. The scientist pulled out a tool kit and strangely colored liquids, "Deal".

Monara

I was sitting with Rex in a conference room. "Monara, Rex, this is your new target". I was handed a folder with a tag that said "Vital", which mean he had to die. I opened the folder, "We have to kill my brother, Raynor?". "Yeah, he's an important scientist and doctor in Team Rocket, killing him should cause a major impact on the rest of the department he's working in" the contractor replied. Raynor's in Team Rocket? This was in unexpected surprise, my brother is a member of one of the enemy organizations.

I stood up from my chair and walked out of the room, followed by Rex. "When should we kill him?" he asked me. I replied "We'll kill him when he's at home. He won't expect that". This type of job wouldn't need anything too advanced, just enough to kill Raynor and get out quickly. Rex grabbed our bag of weapons, "What should we use? Guns? Knives? Out bare hands?". I pulled out a small, black knife thing, "I'll use this…it's called a kunai or something, I never got a chance to use it yet" .

Allen

I looked at Volt, her wounds were gone and looked completely healthy, "Your Luxio will be fine, just as long she doesn't do anything too harsh for the next few days". I picked up Volt and walked over to the elevator, "Okay then, thanks for your help". The scientist then ran over and held the elevator door open, "Oh, and she's pregnant".

I'm not really sure what happened, but I woke up in the elevator with Volt poking me with her head. "Fuck…another kid to look after…?" I said quietly to myself, "How can I explain this to Leaf?".

Raynor

The bleeding neck finally stopped, but it took a while to get it to slow down enough to fix. Fucking Luxio had to bite me, I'm only doing what other's couldn't. "Raynor, what were the results of the test on Allen and Leaf?" I was asked. I turn to see Chris standing at the door of my office, "The results were positive, this machine is ready to be deployed onto the pokemon in containment" I replied. Chris nodded, "Get some rest, we'll need our best workers on creating these".

What I looked forward to was seeing Groudon on our complete control. Nothing will be able to stop Team Rocket from taking a world that is rightfully ours. Allen may pose a threat to this project, so I'll have to kill him when I get back to his containment room, even if he is on our side, it's for the greater good.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	11. With Progress Comes A Price

**Author's Note: Sorry if this took forever, but school's been a real pain lately. Plus I got a case of writer's block.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 11: With Progress Comes A Price

When we left the Team Rocket building, Volt and I went straight to our home. "How are we going to get the other back from Raynor" Volt asked me. I wanted to take the question into thought, but my mind was too full of what the scientist told me about Volt. She was pregnant, and I had to support another child. It's not that I couldn't afford it, but what would Leaf say after I told her I had sex with Volt. Maybe I could say that I was forced to by Raynor, it seems believable, but would Leaf believe me? "Allen, where are the weapons?" Volt asked. I kept them hidden, I didn't want them to get into Taylor's or Lily's hands.

I ran up the stairs and into my room, and behind the dresser. The wall was fake, which could be slid open. I opened it up to reveal a small armory, every weapon for every occasion. In the far side was something that was special to me. "It's been a while since I've worn this" I said, grabbing my old Team Rocket sweater. I put it on, and it still fit nicely, feeling comfortable like a badass. I grabbed my gear, a small knife I could hide in my sleeve, and a small handgun hidden in an inside pocket in my sweater.

After I had everything all packed up. I walked over to my laptop and opened the Team Rocker database, which could tell where anyone in Team Rocket currently is. Raynor was in the storage area of the headquarters, a nice quiet place to kill him and hide the body. "Volt, let's go" I said, and Volt jumped up behind me.

Monara

"This place is empty, Monara. Maybe he somewhere like a Rocket's headquarters, we should come back later or something" Rex said, coming down the stairs from Raynor's room. Rex and I were digging through Raynor's penthouse. We were hoping that he would be here, but now we're looking for anything that could tell us where he is. Memo's, text messages on his second phone, e-mails, there was nothing to go on. "Monara, this might be of interest" Rex said out, holding a piece of paper. I looked at the note, and it read "Raynor, Project Arceus will go as planned, meet me at the lab to plan how to start it –Chris". This added more of a challenge to my planning, but maybe we can sneak in, make the kill, and sneak out, or we can wait until he's off work.

"You got the gasoline, right?" I asked, and Rex dragged in two canisters from the hall, "Yeah, let's burn this mother fucker to the ground". I grabbed one and started to pour gas over everything. The furniture, walls, floor, and machines, everything was drenched in the smelly fluid. Rex pulled out a match and lit it, "Ready to run?" he asked, holding the match to the couch covered in gas.

Raynor

I was going through the files of Project: Arceus with Chris, seeing if there were any flaws that could have possible drawbacks. "So we use Groudon and Latias to lure Arceus out, then we can activate the main containment shield around it" Chris explained, looking through the file. It was a complicated process, but if it works, Team Rocket will become the most powerful organization in the world.

"RAYNOR!" I heard someone calling from the other side of the lab. I turned to see Allen with his pokemon, Volt. "Allen, isn't this a nice surprise" I said in a taunting tone. Allen walked up to me while pulling a knife, "Raynor, you will die for what you did". This frightened me and I stepped back, saying, "There's no need to be rash, this is simply the sacrifices that must be taken for science to proceed".

Allen pointed the knife at me just centimeters from my face, "WHERE'S LEAF, CRYSTAL, AND MY KIDS?!" he yelled. I put my hand on the blade of the knife and lowered it, "There's no need for violence, Allen. Everything is fine and dandy". Chris picked up the files to Project: Arceus, saying "I'll prepare the shielding, but this could take a few days before we're ready" while walking to his office.

Allen swung his knife and cut me along the chest. I felt the cut, wiping the blood off. "What was that for?" I asked, pulling a unit of blood coagulator from my medical satchel and poured it on the cut. "Quit fucking around Raynor, where are the others?" Volt asked, charging up an electrical attack. Allen held the knife to my throat, "Where…are…they?". I said to him "They're in the containment cell in my office ". Allen grabbed my arm and turned me around, then pushed me forward.

We entered my office and Allen's pokemon were in a cell with a glass wall. "Let them out and take your devices out of them" Allen demanded, tapping the knife against my back. I pulled the door to the cell open and said "Come here everyone, lay on the tables". The pokemon jumped up on the operating table and strapped themselves down. I walked beside one of them and pulled out my tools, "This will take a while Allen, just relax".

Much Later

"There, are you happy?" I asked, steeping back from Allen's pokemon. One of the smaller Snivy's jumped at Allen, "DAD!" it cried out in joy. While Allen was distracted, I thought it was a good idea to leave before something happened.

I walked out of the lab into the hallways to get over to the second lab. "Is that him?" I heard behind me. I turned my head slightly not to attract attention from them and pulled my reading glasses from my pocket to catch a glimpse. There was a male janitor and a female security guard following me, but kept a distance while talking to each other, but they were walking closer to I got down the hall, everything went dark, like a bag was put over my head.

"Let's take him somewhere quiet, then we'll kill him".

"Let's take him to the storage area, Monara".

**Author's Note: Since I'm having a case of writer's block, I might work on something else, like short story. I also plan on re-writing a few chapters in my previous, like fix a few typos, add a few parts, take a few parts out. Please leave a review.**


	12. The Death Of Raynor

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 12: The Death Of Raynor

Monara

"This place looks safe" Rex said, then slammed Raynor into a few crates. We were able to get to the storage area of the facility. "Monara, what is the meaning of this? I am your brother" Raynor yelled. Even though we were in a Team Rocket building, this part wasn't monitored, "Someone wants you dead and they're paying good money" I replied, pulling out a blade while Rex got some lighter fluid.

Raynor tried to crawl away, but Rex dragged him back and stabbed a knife into each of his legs, "You're not going anywhere". Raynor yelled out in pain and tried to fight back. Rex pulled two more knives from his belt and stabbed them into Raynor's arms. Raynor again tried to crawl away with the little function left in his limbs, but Rex grabbed the handles of the knives in Raynor's legs and dragged him back.

I held a blade to Raynor's arm and started to cut off his arm bit by bit. Raynor cried out in pain and Rex slammed his elbow into his mouth to shut him up. "Do you want to do this slowly? Or quickly" I asked. Res twisted to blade in Raynor's arm, "Let's do it slowly, it's more fun to watch them die of blood loss or shock".

Allen

My life right now is a wreck, everyone in my family was fucked up currently. Volt was pregnant with my child, Leaf was pregnant with Taylor's child, and Lily has been a little sick lately, throwing up every morning. But none of that mattered as much as having my pokemon back. I was able to tell that Leaf was devastated by the fact that she was impregnated by her son, but Volt was happy to be pregnant for some reason. Leaf didn't mind that I got Volt pregnant since she believed that Raynor was controlling me.

"Dad, why are Mom, Aunt Volt, and Lily getting fatter?" Taylor asked me while jumping up beside me. I turned to him and replied "I'll tell you when you're older". Taylor sat silently, looking at the others. Volt was cuddling up next to me, Leaf was lying on my lap, and Lily was staring at the ceiling, probably trying to find out that was going on.

Taylor jumped off of the couch and stood next to Lily, "Lily, are you okay?" he asked. Lily just nodded and felt her stomach, "I don't know, but I think I'm going to need to go on a diet".

Monara

Rex pulled out a few more knives from his bag and positioned them next to Raynor's arm, and cut slowly into the meat. "Let's see what happens" he said, cutting along Raynor's arm and slicing off strips of skin and muscle tissue. Raynor cried out in pain, and it was music to my ears. Even though he is my brother, I don't feel bad about killing him.

"You don't have to do this, Monara. Just let me go…" Raynor said weakly. I slashed him across the face with the blade of my knife, "If I don't do this, I'm out of a job". Raynor struggled to get away, "Whatever you're getting paid, I'll triple it, just let me go and give me a few days to get the money". Rex stabbed a knife into the lower part of Raynor's arm, "We don't have a few days, we only have now".

Blood pooled around Raynor while he was staring to stop struggling and not putting much effort into yelling. "What's happening, Raynor? Feeling dizzy" Rex asked, pulling out another knife and stabbing it into Raynor's foot. Raynor grabbed the handle of the of the knifes in his legs, "You fuckers…will die…" he said weakly while trying to pull the knife out, "Either by me, or the others in Team Rocket".

I stabbed a knife into Raynor's stomach and tore his stomach open, causing some of his intestines and large amounts of blood to spill out. Raynor clutched his stomach with the small amount of mobility he had left in his arms. Rex pulled the knives out of Raynor's legs and forced the blades into his chest, causing a loud crunching sound. Raynor tried to say something else, but the blood was starting to fill his lungs, drowning him in his own blood. "Monara, let's get out of here before someone notices the mess" Rex said while grabbing my arm.

Raynor

What did I do to deserve this? Why did Monara and Rex have to kill me? I coughed up some blood as aching pain came over my body. I tried to call for help but I couldn't say anything over the blood filling my lungs. I tried to crawl away to get so help, but I couldn't move my limbs much. I was a helpless…hopeless…there's nothing I could do. I grabbed one of the knives in my legs, which hurt when I touched it. I wanted to pull it out but I didn't have the strength. "…someone…help" I tried to yell out, but it only came as a whisper.

Everything started to get darker while it was getting harder to breath. I put my arm out and tried to pull myself up, but I fell down, "…please…someone…anyone…". I could hear my own heartbeat start to slow down, and my own breathing stop.

Everything went quiet and dark, almost like falling asleep.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	13. More Than Siblings

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 13: More Than Siblings

Taylor

I sat on the desk in my and Lily's room, staring out of the window. It was a beautiful day, the Starly and Pidgy flying through the air while the sun gleamed over our backyard. Lily came up behind me and looked through the window I was looking through, "This is nice" she said. I turned to her to reply, but I couldn't speak since my attention was drawn to something else. For some reason, she looked…appealing. Her body looked perfect, her eyes so cute yet so innocent.

Lily gave me a weird looks and asked "What's wrong?". I snapped my view to her eyes, "Oh…nothing…just…something about you interests me". Lily giggled, "I'm always interesting" he said, starting to get a little vain, "C'mon, let's get some breakfast". She walked over to the door and opened it with her vines and made her way to the kitchen while I followed.

The two of us sat at the table while a waiter walked up to us. "What will you be having this morning, Taylor and Lily?" the waiter asked, pulling out a notebook and a pen. Lily turned to her and said "Can I get a sunny side up egg with a piece of toast and a strip of bacon". Oddly, I kept staring at Lily. "Taylor? What will you be having?". I wasn't paying much attention, "I'd like…a scrambled egg…with some…Lily…". "Egg with a strip of bacon?" the waiter asked while writing it down. "…yeah sure…bacon…".

After a few minutes, our food came out and Lily started to chew on her bacon. Dad and Mom came over to us, "We'll be gone for a few hours" Dad said to us before Leaf jumped onto the table and gave each of us a hug, "Stay out of trouble". Dad picked up Mom and left to go to the Team Rocket Headquarters to do something after hearing of Uncle Raynor's death, but he didn't seem too sad about it.

Lily finished her breakfast, but I haven't even taken a bite out of mine. "You're not hungry?" she asked, reaching over to my plate and pulling it over to her, "I'll finish this for you".

After our breakfast I went out into the backyard to sit by the small pond at the far part of the yard. It's where I spent most of my time when I was bored other than looking at the randomness of the internet. Staring at the smaller fish pokemon swimming in the water filled me with a small amount of contentment, plus it was fun to watch the larger ones eat the smaller ones.

I looked off at the sky, watching the clouds float by like giant balls of fluff. Why did Lily look so…catchy lately? I laid on the grass and listened to the surrounding sounds until I heard a small rustling sound in the distance. "Taylor? What are you doing out here?" I heard. I turned to see Lily walking towards me and sat beside me. I replied "I'm just…sitting here…doing stuff". Lily giggled lightly, and I found that giggle to be oddly arousing. Lily came closer to me, "What can we do until Mom and Dad come home?" she asked me while looking at the clouds.

It was now or never, we were well out of view of the mansion and none of the servants would be able to hear us without us yelling for help. I wrapped my arms around Lily and started to kiss her deeply while holding her close. Lily pushed me away a bit and asked, "Taylor…what are you doing?". I shook my head, "Lily…I think I love you". Lily looked shocked, not sure how to react to something like this, but she kissed me back. "I love you too…" she said.

Lily put her hand on my chest and pushed lightly to until I was lying on my back, then she crawled onto me. It felt weird that my own sister was doing this with me, but it also felt nice. The warm feeling of her hand along the side of my body, followed by her grabbing me ferociously and kissing me and forcing her tongue into my mouth, it was just awesome.

I placed my hands on her hips, feeling my erection lightly pressing into her. I could hear my own pulse start to quicken. Her light moans only made my erection tip into her a bit more. Lily fluttered her eyes, then grinded her warm, wet cunt against me. "Lily, do you think we should be doing this?" I asked. Lily kissed me again, then replied "Why not? Mom and Dad do it, why not us?".

Lily slid my length into herself, which made both of us moan out of pleasure. There was nothing to compare to this feeling. The warmth and tightness of Lily was just right, not too much to squeeze me, but just enough to get a great jolt out of it.

Lily's moans were getting louder and louder after each passing minute, and I began to feel funny down in my lower area. I placed my hands on her hips, moving her faster on me. She grabbed onto me tightly, almost desperately, "Taylor, I feel funny" Lily squealed between moans. The feeling in my lower area started to build up further, but to a point when I couldn't hold it back any longer.

After a few moments, a large wave of an indescribable feeling came over me. It felt like something was coming out and getting into Lily. Lily screamed out loudly before collapsing on me and breathing heavily. "…I…don't know…what that was…but it felt…GREAT!" Lily said. I looked down to see some kind of liquid come out of Lily's vagina. It was a mixture of a clear-ish and a white ooze. Lily scooped some into her hand and tasted some of it, "…it tastes a little sweet, and a bit salty" she said, slurping up the whole thing. Lily turned around and began to lick what was left of the mess.

When I wasn't paying attention, she took my length into her mouth and began to suck softly on it. I grabbed Lily's legs and pulled her to my mouth and pulled her legs apart to get a better access of her vagina. I inserted my tongue into her warm, soft cunt and began to move it around. She moaned and began to squirm a bit. I felt the feeling build up in my lower area again while Lily's squirming was becoming more frantic.

Lily screamed out one more time, and a warm liquid poured onto by face, then something came out of me again. "…so tasty…so sticky…" Lily said, licking up what was getting into her mouth. Lily crawled off of me and stood up, then helped me get up into my feet, "We should clean up".

We both jumped into the pond and wiped the liquid off of us. Lily gave me a hug, and then kissed me passionately. When we separated, there was a trail of saliva between us. "I love you" she said in a soft whisper. I put my hand on her cheek, "I love you too. I want to be with you forever". Lily kissed me again, "I want to be with you too…".

"…but we can't tell Mom or Dad about us".

**Author's Note: Call me a sicko if you want, but I thought this idea was interesting. Please leave a review.**


	14. Proceed As Planned

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 14: Proceed As Planned

I walked through the halls of the Team Rocket headquarters, making my way to the medical center after getting news on Raynor. Leaf was sitting on my shoulder while Volt and Crystal were following me. "Hello Allen, Raynor is in the morgue down the hallway" a nurse said to me. I followed the directions to the doors on the far side of the hospital.

I entered the room and saw the body of Raynor…lying on an operating table. Crystal jumped up to get a better view, "Oh, the poor thing" she said. I didn't feel any sadness in me, in fact, I felt better. The report on him said that he was found in the storage. Knives pulled from every limb in his body and died from drowning in his own blood. "He got what he deserved" Leaf said. He did deserve to die for messing with my family. With Raynor dead, Monara and I were the only ones to carry on the name of our family. "Allen?" a nurse said, coming to us with two pokeballs, "since it's in Raynor's will to give you his pokemon, it's your responsibility to take care of his Lucario and Chikorita, Anubis and Erika".

An older man with blonde hair and a scientists coat walked into the room and stood next to the body. "He was indeed a great apprentice…" he said in a saddened tone. I walked out of the room and looked back one last time. I heard faintly "Take him to my lab, I might have something". I didn't pay any attention to it and left with both of Raynor's pokemon.

Taylor

I sat in our room with Lily sitting beside me. She gave me a kiss, "What do you think Mom and Dad will say if they find out?". The question brought up a feeling of fear, "I'd rather not think about it. They'll probably tear us apart and do something to us" I replied.

There was a knocking sound coming from downstairs, and we went to see who it was. "Allen? Are you home?" a feminine voice said. Monara was at the door, knocking. Lily used her vines to open the door and let her in. Monara came in and kneeled down to us, "Do you know where your Dad is?". I nodded and replied "Yeah, he's at the Team Rocket Headquarters".

Monara lowered her head, "I wish I could understand the Snivy language. Do you think you can write down the answer?". Just as Lily got a piece of paper, Dad came through the door. "Monara, what are you doing here?" he asked. Monara began to cry a little, "Did you hear what happened to Raynor?" she asked sadly. "Yeah, it sucks. But people die all the time" Dad replied. Aunt Monara and Dad weren't exactly too upset about the death of Uncle Raynor.

Dad pulled out two pokeballs, "I was given his pokemon, but I might put them away for a while since I have my own team". Monara asked about the pokemon, but Dad said they would be stored away until they were needed. He said they were a Lucario and a Chikorita, which I found interesting since I wanted to see what they were like. I always wanted to become the pokemon master, but it gets depressing seeing that a pokemon cannot be the pokemon master. The closest thing I can do to be the very best is to complete the national pokedex, seeing a rare pokemon and a starter would be a great start. After a few minutes, Monara left, leaving the family to do whatever.

Allen

Soon after Monara left, the phone began to ring. I answered it, hearing that it was from the Team Rocket headquarters, "Allen? You're to report in for an announcement". I hung up and turned to Leaf, "Leaf, we got to go. Volt, Crystal, look after the kids". Crystal nodded and replied "Okay, we will". I picked up Leaf and placed her on my shoulder and walked over to the car.

After a short drive to the headquarters, I entered the headquarters and to the main hall. A large group of the lab scientists, workers, and local grunts gathered around where a tall stage was. I stood among the crowd and waited for that announcement was to be made. "Attention everyone, quiet please".

A tall man with blonde hair was standing on top of the stage, the same one who came into Raynor's room at the morgue. "There's been a minor delay with our scientific progress, but we have found a way to contain one of the most powerful pokemon known. Using the techniques of Raynor Kegan, who was unfortunately assassinated, we know how to lure out a legendary pokemon through the death of another. Project Arceus will proceed as planned".

I thought of what they meant by "Through the death of one". The man on the stage pulled out a clipboard and looked through it, then said "We have been able to capture Groudon, and also found a way to control it. With its death in an open area, it's sure to lure Arceus out of hiding and replace Groudon as soon as possible. We will have fifteen containment teams armed with tasers and two more teams ready with the red chain we were able to get off Team Galactic. Soon…Team Rocket will become the most powerful organization in the world, we will rule ALL!".

Even though the idea of this was interesting, it sounded like a one in a million shot. If Team Rocket did contain Arceus, how would we control it? Could we even control something this powerful?

"Team Rocket will dominate the world. Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Aqua, Team Plasma, consider them DEAD after we catch Arceus. Nothing will stand in our way. FOR TEAM ROCKET!".

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	15. Team Plasma

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 15: Team Plasma

Monara

Rex and I were walking down the street, until we saw two people walking down the street in something that looked like armor. "Look at those assholes, Halloween was a few days" Rex said, laughing at the two. They were wearing something like a tabard with a shield insignia on them, like "P" symbol on them. I leaned to get a closer look at it, and it was very familiar. Rex gasped, "What the fuck is Team Plasma doing here?" he asked, looking angered. I personally didn't know who Team Plasma was, but maybe I could learn more in the Galactic Database. "Let's follow them" Rex said, pulling my arm a little bit. Since there wasn't anything else to do, I decided to go with him.

After following the two, they walked into something that looked like a warehouse. Rex stepped closer to the warehouse, to see if there was anything he could learn other than the location of a possible headquarters. "Rex, I'm not in the mood to kill anyone today. Can we leave?" I asked. Rex gave me a dirty look, then looked back at the warehouse, "Can we check this out first? I don't think we'll find another opportunity like this". He did have a point, this could be something unique. I sighed, "Fine…let's just hurry. Raynor's funeral is soon and I gotta pretend to be sad"

Allen

There wasn't much to do today, all assassination contracts and missions were called off. All the grunts, soldiers, and assassins were ordered to be prepared for Project: Arceus was planned to take effect. Plus this gave me some time to prepare for Raynor's funeral. I don't know why we can't just throw his body in the swamp, but Team Rocket members are required to hold a public funeral for him.

Every female in the house was pregnant except Crystal, two of were probably caused by Raynor controlling Taylor and making him rape his mother and sister, and getting Volt pregnant was my fault. I couldn't take my mind off of this subject for some reason, it just kept dwelling. What that also means is that Crystal and Taylor are the only ones who can battle, but Taylor only had basic training.

Lily knocked on the door and peeked her head into my door, "Dad?" she asked in a worried tone. I turned to her and asked what she wanted. She jumped up onto bed I was sitting on and sat next to me. Lily was rubbing her stomach and asked "Dad? What's happening to me? I feel sick and I think I'm gaining weight". I was too afraid to tell her the truth, thinking she might freak out that she'll have to give birth in eight months or so. I turned to Lily, "You're…". This was a very delicate subject, especially at her age, "You're…pregnant…".

Lily looked at me with her big brown eyes, "What's that?". I shook my head and replied "It's when…a woman is getting ready bring another person into the world…except it's…supposed to hurt a bit…". Lily looked worried, "How much does it hurt?". I didn't want to get too deep into a subject like this, so I found a way to change the conversation. "What do you want for supper?" I asked. A smile came over her face, "How about burgers and milkshakes?".

Monara

Rex and I were sneaking around the warehouse, we were able to sneak around easily since there were boxes scattered all over the place and it was pretty dark. After lurking a small group of people in armor, we found a locked door on the far side of the warehouse. The people in armor put a code into a keypad on the side of a large steel door. It looked something like 6583, so we walked up to it quietly when the guards walked in and put in the number. A light over the door changed to green and the door slid open.

We both snuck in, and Rex pulled out a knife while I pulled out some recording gear and small wireless cameras. I set a small camera and a mic on the doorway of the door, both sides. I heard a small muffled scream, then I saw a crimson liquid spread across the floor. Rex slashed the throat of a guard and hid her in a crate.

I set a few more microphones and cameras around, Rex said that it was a good time to leave before anything happened. "…I heard Neo Team Plasma was in the city somewhere…" passing guard said to another. I've never heard of any other organizations other than the Rockets, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic. Rex gave me a nudge, "Let's get out of here, before someone happens".

Allen

After our supper, I sat in the living room with Taylor. He asked "Dad, what's a half-breed? 'Cause that's what Uncle Raynor called us when we were in containment, almost disgusted by us". This question caught me off guard, and I felt some fear on how they would react. "It's when…you're half pokemon…and half human…" I said, lowering my head. Taylor looked confused, "But isn't that wrong? Are humans and pokemon not supposed to be together in that way?". I closed my eyes, "Love has no boundies…true love comes in many forms….even in the most unexpected ways". Taylor nodded a little bit, not showing a change in expression.

Soon after, we jumped off the couch and up the stairs to his room. My PokeNav began to ring and I picked it up. I looked at who was calling, and it was from Team Rocket headquarters. I answered it and heard that something was happening.

"Allen, you're needed at Headquarters, Project: Arceus is about to take effect".

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	16. Arceus

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter took a while. Report cards happened recently and I had to pick up my marks before I could get back to writing, and my laptop broke. It's useable currently, but I'll have to send it out to be fixed sooner or later, maybe after Christmas.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 16: Arceus

Crystal and I were at the Team Rocket Headquarters. I was wearing my black hoodie with a red "R" on the front, and Crystal was wearing her black collar with a red "R" tag on it, Anubis was with me too, wearing a Team Rocket collar. All of my other pokemon were at home because they either don't have enough combat training or were pregnant.

"Attention all members of Team Rocket, Giovanni wishes to speak". We all looked up at something that was like a stage or a platform, seeing the boss himself holding a microphone and looking down at of us.

"Members of Team Rocket. Our dream of world domination will soon become a reality. Soon, we shall have the legendary Arceus at our command. With him, we will overthrow all the other governments and organizations with one fatal blow. With everyone without a leader, they will turn to us for help. Then they will see that we're not the bad guy, we're the good guys. As we speak, our plan is being set into motion". I giant screen came down and showed a clip of Groudon destroying the city. "Any moment now, Arceus shall reveal itself, and we will capture it. Now return to your posts and prepare to be transported to city to assist in the capture of the legendary Arceus".

Taylor

It was boring. Dad was out doing a job with Crystal and Anubis, leaving me alone with Mom, Lily, Aunt Volt, and Erika. "Why did Dad leave?" Lily asked. Mom just turned, "He's…busy". I've always wondered what he did for Team Rocket, but Dad said he's show me what he does when I get older. I went and sat by Mom, seeing that she was getting a bit wider, "Mom, why is everyone getting fat?". She faced me and looked me in the eyes, "Well…I'll tell you when you're older". Everything was excused by 'When you're older. When you're older', what's wrong with telling me now? "Can you tell me? Please?" I asked in the nicest tone I could. Mom just sighed, "I can't, you're not mature enough".

I just shook my head, what is she hiding? Does she think I won't get it? While I wasn't looking, Mom went over to Lily. "Hon, can I tell you something?" I heard her say. Lily nodded, then Mom led her up to her room. I followed then slowly, not wanting them to hear or see me. They walked into Mom's room, then I heard the door lock. I went up to it and put my head against the door, hearing their voices a bit. "Lily, there's something I want you to know" I heard Mom say, "The next few months will be hard for us. You, me, and Volt are…pregnant". There was a brief silence, "What does that mean?". There was another pause, "It means that in a few months, we'll bring another life into the world. You're young, and I didn't think this would happen to you this early", "Will it hurt?". Mom then said in what sounded like a sad tone, "Yes…it will hurt…I didn't think you were ready for this kind of thing, but I see there is no choice now but to face it…". There was a few sounds of crying, "…how…m-much…?". I walked away before hearing anymore.

I felt guilt, as though it was my fault. I entered my room and laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

Allen

"Two minutes"

Here I sat, armed with a rifle, handgun, and a dart gun loaded with heavy sedatives, and wearing something like S.W.A.T armor with a red 'R' on the back. I was in a helicopter flying over a city that was in flames with eleven other men. In the distance was Groudon, destroying the city building by building. We were one of the twenty squads to be deployed.

"One Minute"

Why the hell was I here? I'm an assassin, not a soldier. But it turned out that the military wing of Team Rocket was short, so I was moved here until the end of the operation. This is bullshit, I have no training in this kind of weaponry or tactics. The helicopter soon landed and the door opened.

"GO! GO! GO!"

I jumped out and group up with everyone else. The helicopter took off and went back to base. "Neils, Crowe, Cage, Walker, you head East. Kegan, Carter, Shep, Theo, you head North. Everyone else, on me" the Sergeant said. I began to head North, followed by the others.

We walked through the broken streets, looking at the demolished buildings. Theo had his pokemon, which was a Meowth, Carter had a Seviper, and Shep had a Sneasel, I had Crystal and Anubis with me. "This sucks" Shep said, "I was in the medical bay about to make something brilliant, now I'm here, needed to be a field medic. It was supposed to be my day off". Carter cut in, "I was doing some tinkering in the eningeering lab, then I was told to report to the armory for some reason, I had no idea I'd be here". Their complaints were annoying, but I would only have to tolerate them for a short while, this would probably be over soon.

The ground began to rumble, then there was a loud roar. My radio came on, "Arceus has been spotted in your area, stay alert". Theo pulled up his radio, "Uhh…what are we supposed to do after we see it?". "Shoot it with your dart guns, and used your rifles if they don't work, then wait for the containment team to arrive" the radio replied.

We continued down the street, making our way to Groudon. There was another loud roar, then a booming crash. "What the fuck is happening?" Shep asked, readying his dart gun. My radio beeped, "Groudon is down, I repeat, Groudon is down. All available squads head to the following location". A small map came up on the visor of my helmet, it far out, but it wouldn't take long to get there. "Everyone move" Carter said, running ahead with his Seviper.

"CARTER, WAIT!" Theo yelled, "I think we wait for…nevermind". Carter was well out of rage of hearing Theo with all the fire and crumbling going on. Shep shook his head, "Let's catch her before she gets herself killed".

Taylor

"Taylor, are you okay?" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw it was Lily. "N-Nothing, just a little…worried lately" I replied. Lily came up to me and gave me a hug, then kissed me on the lips. She then said in a soft, soothing tone, "Cheer up, everything works out in the end". I hugged her back, then said "Okay". Lily jumped up to her bed and laid down against the pillow. I followed and laid beside her. Lily leaned her head against mine, then sighed while moving her hands along my body. "I love you" she whispered, kissing me. A smile came over my face and I hugged Lily, holding her close.

We laid there for a few minutes, being in each other's embrace. "Kids, supper time" I heard. "Coming, Mom" Lilly called out, then kissed me again, "Let's go eat". We both jumped on the ground and she grabbed my hand before we made our way downstairs.

Allen

"CARTER! CARTER! WHERE ARE YOU?" Theo yelled out. I looked at the ground and saw there were cracks in the ground and it looked like they had lava in them. There was an odd sound in the distance, almost like a pokemon cry. Shep walked forward slowly, readying his dart gun. It was quiet while we slowly made our way to Groudon's location, but was shattered by the gasp of Shep. He ran ahead and kneeled down by a small pile of rubble, but on closer inspection I saw that Carter was lying on the ground, and her Seviper was lying motionless beside her.

It looked like she was missing an arm and a lot of blood. "Command, we got a downed soldier, Jane Carter". He felt her pulse, "She's still alive, but needs immediate medevac. Kegan, Theo, you two go ahead, I gotta make sure she's stable long enough for the medevac to get here". I nodded and walked ahead and Theo followed me.

"I don't think the two of us alone can take on Arceus, should we wait for the others?" Theo asked. I looked back to see Shep attending to Carter, then I went back to what was ahead, "Do you really think we can take on the legendary god pokemon with nothing more than an assault rifle, a dart gun, and out pokemon? It's almost suicide" Theo went on. I looked down a my pokemon, "He's right, we'll need something more than two humans and three pokemon" Anubis said, but Crystal was overly nervous about this whole thing, shaking, whimpering, and not saying anything.

It was eerily quiet, almost no sound other than the wind blowing and the crackling of fire. "I'm not sure about this" I said nervously. I felt fear dwell in my bones, like a force much bigger than me was about to unveil itself. I pulled up the map and saw that Groudon's location wasn't that far away, just a few more blocks. "Get ready", Theo walked ahead, holding out his dark gun and aiming everywhere. I pulled out my dart gun as well.

I looked down the street and saw the body of Groudon, and another pokemon standing beside it. Theo got down and hid beside some rubble and I got next to him. "Arceus sighted, holding position" The said into the radio, and the beeped "Roger, All squads, head to Theo's and Kegan's location".

Theo got up and began to fire darts at Arceus, but the darts bounced off and fell to the side. It caught it's attention which scared the living shit out of me. This isn't any normal pokemon, this is a god. "We sure got his attention" Theo said, getting back down and reloading his dart gun. I aimed my dart gun at the pokemon, but they bounced off as well. Theo threw his dart gun at the ground, "How thick is that skin?" he asked, pulling out his rifle.

She shot a few bullets at Arceus, but they stopped a few centimeters from its body and flew back at Theo in full force, piercing his abdomen and left arm and fell on the ground. I went over to him and saw that his arm was bleeding, but the armor on his chest stopped the bullet from entering his stomach. "FUCK FUCK FUCK" he yelled, holding his arm. He aimed his rifle at Arceus again and fired, only to have them shot back at him. I stepped back behind a concrete slab and began to fire at the pokemon, and crouched down when the bullets came back at me.

With a powerful force, I was thrown back into a building behind me. When I hit the ground, I saw a small purple ball fall out of my bag, my master ball. I felt weak, and felt like my body was broken. I grabbed the small ball and pressed the button on it, making it grow to its full size.

Arceus came closer, staring at me while making a low growl. "Human, why do you attack me?" said a voice in my head. I gripped the ball, "Because…my superiors have ordered me to…". I got ready to throw it, "…and I don't plan to let them down…". I threw the ball at the pokemon and saw it be absorbed into the ball before it fell with a small "ping" sound.

I heard the sound of an approaching helicopter and saw a few more Rocket infantry walk around. A man in a blue hazmat suit came up to me, then looked at the master ball that was on the ground. "Arceus secured, and a survivor has been found". The man grabbed my arm and pulled me up, then looked at my shoulder and saw my name, "Kegan needs medical attention".

He gave me a pat on the back, and it hurt a lot. I looked at where Theo was, but saw that he was being taken away in a body bag. I was lead to a helicopter and put into a seat. I felt the helicopter lift off…I knew I was going home…but was this operation worth it?

Fuck yeah.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	17. Celebration (The End)

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 3

Chapter 17: Celebration (The End)

Today was a day worth celebrating, and it seemed Team Rocket saw it that was as well. All the members of Team Rocket were called in and the largest room in the Team Rocket headquarters was cleared and replaced with tables of food, drinks, alcohol, and poles. I didn't know the reason why the poles were here until the party that night. There was music blazing and lights clashing, and strippers as far as the eye could see, literally .There were thousands of members in this room, all partying.

Leaf and I were at the party, she sat on my shoulder and enjoying the sites. "This place is odd, don't you think?" she asked me, looking at the around at the bright lights. This place wasn't much different from normal parties from when I was little, just at a much larger scale, but the strippers were a welcomed addition, both male and female. There were more than humans, there were pokemon strippers as well. Lopunny, Gardevoir, Blaziken, Machoke, and a few others species, which some of them did look strongly alluring I have to admit. I even saw Leaf staring at them from time to time. I was glad Crystal and Volt said they'd look after the kids tonight so we could come to this celebration party.

I walked up to one of the tables with food, and Leaf jumped off my shoulder and walked over to the drinks. She picked up a glass, she asked "What's this". I sniffed one of them, smelling the alcohol in it. "No, it's not good for the baby" I told her, taking the beverage away and handed her a cup of fruit punch. I never really did like alcohol, so I grabbed myself a cup as well. "Shouldn't we be going soon?" Leaf asked me. I looked at my watch and saw that the last three hours just flew by, it was 1:14

Taylor

"Auntie, where did Mom and Dad go?" Lily asked. We were all sitting in the living room and watching TV. Crystal turned to us and replied "They went to do something at the Team Rocket headquarters". I sat back against the back of the chair, "Can someone PLEASE have something interesting happen". The door immediately burst open, then a slurred voice said "Allen, you here?" followed by a 'thump'. I looked toward the door and saw Monara lying on the ground. I just hoped this would bring some kind of entertainment. There was a bottle beside her and I went to get it. I wasn't exactly good at reading English, but the label read "wheskeay", and it smelled pretty bad. "Is she okay?" Aunt Volt asked. Crystal walked up to Monara and went next to her face, "She'll be fine, she's just out from the alcohol". After talking to each other for a moment, we dragged Monara over to the living room and lifted her up to the couch.

The front door opened again, "Kids, we're home" was said out. "Daddy!" Lily said, running toward Dad and hugging his leg. Dad picked up Lily, "Where were you Dad?" Lily asked. Dad laughed, "You mother and I were out somewhere. Why is my sister lying on the couch?". It was quitter for a second, until Crystal broke the silence, "She came in drunk and passed out on the floor".

Allen

So, Monara came in drunk, what happened? Why was she here? "I'll deal with it in the morning" I said, the set Lily down and went up to my room. Lily and the others went back to watching TV. I laid on my bed and looked at the clock, it was almost 2 AM. "We were out pretty late" Leaf said, giving me a kiss. I smiled at her, then stroked along her body.

A lot has happened lately. Raynor is now dead, but left a large impact on my family. There's three kids on the way because of him, I'm just glad that he's not around to harm us anymore. But how can I ever explain to them that they're products of incest? Maybe it's better if they didn't find out. Pokemon DNA is way different from a human's, so I guess they don't know a difference. But Taylor will have to live knowing that he's a father of two kids, yet he's so young, I'll say that I'm the father, he's not ready for this kind of responsibility yet.

After dwelling in my own thoughts for what seemed to be hours, I saw that Leaf was asleep on my chest. Maybe it was about time I went to bed too, it's going to be busy for the next little while. With Arceus in Team Rocket's control, something's bound to happen. Plus in a few months, I'll have more family members to look after.

?

I woke up on a table. I swiftly looked around and saw that this place was familiar. "Welcome back sir" a voice said. I looked and saw a man in a lab coat standing next to me, "We thought you died". I got up onto my feet, and the man in the lab coat rushed over to me, "Careful, you're still weak".

I grabbed the man by the throat, "Weak?". I lifted him off the ground and watched him squirm in my grip, "You underestimate me? With science, I can't be killed" I said. With ease, I snapped his neck and threw his corpse to the other side of the room.

"I'm back".

**Author's Note: Stay tuned for Book 4. Please leave a review.**


End file.
